Slavery for Retribution
by SisterSilverSnitch
Summary: Learning that the former Death Eaters that have been captured are being sold away to pay for their crimes, Harry is desperate to save the Malfoys since he owes them his own life. Getting help from his best friend, they step in and collect the last of the Malfoys. But what of the remaining Death Eaters? Can Harry protect them this time or will he finally face Death? MOD HPxDM HGxLM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. It all goes to it's respective owners.**

 **Introduction: It's six months after the war and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. Unable to decide a suitable punishment for Voldemort's followers the Ministry have decided that the Death Eaters must learn from their mistakes. The public agrees and so begins the Death Eater Retribution of crimes against humanity. When this occurs Harry realizes this he is desperate to save both of the Malfoys because of a debt he owes Lucius. While begging Hermione to also help, they both go and collect the last two Malfoys before someone else does. The prices are high and it's going to be a sweat-breaking auction off, that's for sure.**

 **Warning: Will include strong language, violence, and sexual scenes. I will warn the reader (YOU) when the sexual scenes happen so you may skip if want to.**

 **There is a slight change to the story. Instead of Naricssa coming to check on Harry for Voldemort in the forest it was Lucius. Naricssa was killed by Voldemort when everyone escaped Malfoy Manner as a punishment to the Malfoys, and mostly Bellatrix, for disobedience.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The news

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, Slayer of Dark Lords, had sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes. "I defeat one Dark Lord and now I'm 'Slayer of Dark _Lords_ ' that's a bit extreme don't you think Minister?" Harry sat in a comfortable leather seat across from Minister Shacklebolt. He was called in to have a personal chat and ask some questions. The meeting began with Shacklebolt asking if Harry was doing well and wondered how the poor boy was doing. But Shacklebolt knew better on both accounts. Harry was tired and drained, he wouldn't have lasted another year with how much stress Dumbledore placed on the young lad. Now, sitting before him is no longer a boy but a young, strong man, who looked like he could use a full paid vacation.

"You know how the people are, Harry. They call you whatever they want to call you now." Harry shrugged and adjusted himself in his seat. "Well, I hate to become professional on you Harry but I have some concerns and I want you to put your two cents in. Do you mind?"

Harry smiled warmly at Shacklebolt. "Of course not. What is it?"

Shacklebolt took a sip of his tea and began to pull out some files. "Over the last few months, our Aurors have captured about ninety percent of the Death Eaters Including, Lestrange, Parkinson, Nott, and the Malfoys plus many others." Harry did his best not to flinch at the name of the Malfoys. He remembered how both Lucius and Draco held each other after Voldemort died at Hogwarts. They knew perfectly well what was going to happen to them and didn't even bother trying to run. It was pointless to them. Harry could still heard the desperate plea in Lucius's voice when he asked if Draco was alive back in the forest.

"What about them?" Swallowing down his nervousness. The last thing he wanted for them to get the Kiss, Azkaban even more so.

"Well, Harry, the public wants and deserves retribution for their crimes against the Wizarding World. The Ministry has tried to discuss and find a solution to this problem. And well...they came up with something." The way Shacklebolt worded that made Harry move to sit on the edge of his seat.

"Well?...What is it Shacklebolt?" They both took a sip from their cups.

Shacklebolt opened the first file and handed the document over to Harry. The words painted on the page gave Harry a scare.

 **Due to the sever crimes to the people of the Britain Wizarding World, the people and the Ministry have decided to hold off punishment by Dementor Kiss in favor of life time punishment of slavery. Those who have assisted in the upbringing of the former Dark Lord, Voldemort, shall be stripped of their title, property, riches, personal treasures and belongings, along with any family heirlooms to be confiscated by the Ministry personally. Anything else will be liquidated.**

 **Those who are facing charges will be chained and sold off to the people to live and serve until said person release those convicted. Their wands snapped thus depriving said convicts the right to their magick. The person, or persons, who claim entitlement over the convict will be forced into a Mastership Bond.**

 **Mastership Bond: Said person, or persons, that have a slave can have this bond in order to have more control of said slave physically and magically. The bond will inform the slave if the master is in any danger or pain by experiencing it themselves. It will also have feet distance restrictions that can be adjust depending on the caster of the bond. This bond will also protect the slave in case of kidnapping in which the bond will send out a signal to the master of their whereabouts. The also protects the slave from abuse from the master or those that wish to case great harm.**

 **Such bond can cause a spike in Loyalty in the slave and Leadership in the master. It can cause overwhelming emotions such as; hate, happiness, sadness, fear, love and arousal. Be warned that this bond can be dangerous if not casted correctly and may cause extreme illness and possible death, in rare occurrences.**

 **Rules of Mastership Bond: Master of the slave cannot inflict harm upon slave who wishes to gravely harm the slave. Punishment is allowed but only to insure lessons are learned. Those who abuse this rule will be fined and removed from the bond, thus losing the slave. If the slave is too far from being compliant the master may be allowed to request a break from the bond and the slave will be sent up for a re-auction.**

 **WARNING: If the slave loses three masters, he or she will be sent straight to Azkaban. No exceptions.**

 **Unless said otherwise the Ministry will activate this bill in one month time, November 5th, and begin the Wizarding World's Retribution.**

 **Signed - Bartimaeus Crouch Sr.**

Harry stared long and hard at the parchment, rereading the bill three times before carefully handing it back to Shacklebolt. "Wow...that's, um."

Shacklebolt chuckled. "Yes, that was just about the same reaction I had as well."

Harry shook his head and frowned. "This can't be right. Some of those people did a lot worse than other. Some of them had no choice, Shacklebolt!"

"I know, Harry." Shacklebolt rubbed his tired eyes before continuing. "I'm well aware that there is a good number of those that were force with violence and torture to be part of Voldemort's raid. The Ministry is very well aware of it too, Harry. Even so, we cannot allow them to just get off scott free, it's not fair to those who had suffered even more than the forced Death Eaters."

It was Harry's turn to rub his eyes while blowing out a deep sigh. He hated seeing anyone suffer for no reason. He hated seeing families torn apart. And most of all, he hated when he couldn't do anything to help. When a few tense moments went by Harry finally face Shacklebolt again with his eyes sharp and hands clenched. "Shacklebolt, tell me; who is allowed to buy one of these... _slaves_?"

With a raised eyebrow Shacklebolt answered. "There aren't really any restrictions to those who offers to be a part of the auction. Of course family and other criminals cannot be a part of it."

"How many can one person buy?" Harry felt disgusted with himself for the moment.

"One. One per buyer. I made sure of it." Shacklebolt noticed a small bit of anxiety flash within the boys eyes. "What's wrong?"

Harry bit his lip and contemplated tell Shacklebolt the truth. "You see... I owe the Malfoys a life debt, the both of them."

"Explain." Shacklebolt said softly.

"Back when Ron, Hermione and I were captured and sent to Malfoy manner, Bellatrix began demanding Draco to determine if I was the real Harry Potter. Hermione managed to hide my face in hopes that nobody would recognize me immediately. Draco and I have know each other for seven years, he would've recognized me in a split second. I think he did too but he denied that it was me." Harry stopped to take a breath of air before continuing. "When Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts I left to fight him on my own in the forest. Voldemort had casted the killing curse at me again but I survived and played dead. He told Lucius to check if I was dead, which I was expecting. Instead of telling Voldemort I was dead he asked if Draco was still alive, their was so much hope in his voice. I nodded and he lied to Voldemort."

The older man leaned back in his seat and studied the younger man again. "We all really owe them, don't we?"

Harry nodded. "If the Ministry won't release them then I'm going to have to go against my morals and participate in the sales. Do you know when the Malfoys are going to be sold?"

Shacklebolt shook his head with a frown. "It's not definite. If you want, I'll owl you when I get word."

"I'd appreciate that, Shacklebolt." Harry stood and brushed his robes down. "If that's all then I need to leave and get prepared."

Shacklebolt stood as well and walked around his desk to face Harry. "That's all for now but one more thing." Harry rose a eyebrow. "You can only take one Malfoy. If you owe both of them then how are you going to save both of them?"

That made the boy froze and think for a second. Harry smiled up at Shacklebolt and shrugged. "I'm Harry Potter, I always figure things out." The older man laughed and shook Harry's hand and watched him leave his office. The savior made his way through the maze of offices and frantic working wizards and witches. He thought about the conversation he had with Shacklebolt and found himself frowning. How was he going to save both Malfoys? He couldn't do it alone and that was when an idea struck in his head.

Once Harry was out of the Ministry he apparated in a dark alley and quickly made his way to the nearby muggle neighborhood. There was only one person who he knew that could help him, even though his chances were still very slim, he had to take a chance. The Malfoys didn't deserve this. Minutes later had found Harry standing outside of a average cookie-cutter house and knocked on the white door. "Just a second!" A voice called out. A moment later and a familiar less bushy haired woman poked her head out. "Hello, oh! Harry, how are you?"

Harry smiled at his best friend. "Hello, Hermione. I'm alright but I need to discuss something with you and hope to get your help." Hermione stared at Harry before opening her door wider for him.

"Sure, Harry. Come in." Harry followed Hermione through the simple living room and straight to the kitchen when a pot of tea was making itself. Green eyes scanned the few simple pictures on the wall and frowned. There only pictures of Hermione's parents, missing a vital person in each picture.

"You didn't chase them." It wasn't a question.

Hermione sighed silently and shook her head as she brought our two tea cups. "The thing is, I did." Harry sat down and thanked his friend for the cup. "I went to Australia. Took me a week but I found them."

Harry saw them conflict in her chocolate eyes. "You couldn't do it." He stated.

She shook her head. "They were so at peace, happy with their life and I didn't want to take that away. It was already so selfish of me to send them away like that. I couldn't do that to them again; I couldn't force them to remember me." Harry moved up and came around to hug Hermione close to his chest. She sobbed silently for her parent's happiness and their loss for her. Harry didn't move an inch or speak at all, just let his best friend cry heavily on his shoulder.

* * *

Draco kept his head high and shoulders back. He would not let anyone see him at his worst. No tears or fear will show in his face or eyes, he wouldn't allow it. The guards on each side of him had a death grip of his upper arms as they half carried, half led him to his temporary cell. To say he was shocked that they weren't sent straight to Azkaban is an understatement. He expected the Ministry to just chuck them all at the gates of hell and forget all about them. Draco was both scared and hopeful. This could only mean that they were planning on something even more terrifying than Azkaban for them.

Could they survive this?

The three soon reached a steel door that was drenched in spells and potions, Draco could tell. The guard to his left opened the door and a wave or cries assaulted him. Silver eyes widened at the sight of the hanging cages. Draco was forced into the room and dragged down the pathway between the cages. He eyes scanned the bodies that were locked away in the black, steel bars. Someone of them he could recognize. Rabastan, his uncle's brother, glanced down at Draco before shaking uncontrollably. In the distance he could see the werewolves from Greyback's pack that had silver bars tightly boxing them in. Draco passed his friend's, Theo Nott, father resting against the bars with very little life still in his old eyes.

Fuck. They were going to leave them here to rot, aren't they?

They soon stopped and watched as a cage lowered to the ground and an opening swung open harshly. "Alright! Get in there, lil' shit!" Draco was thrown forward and landed hard on the cold and unforgiving metal bars. The guards laughed loud at Draco but he wouldn't let pain and shame show, he'd rather die with his head high. "Look at him! Spoiled lil' prince, he is. I bet his daddy even bought him some whores every night!"

"Ha! Might be good for a good fuck, right Malfoy?!" They laughed again but still Draco refused.

"Leave him alone!" A loud, raspy voice broke through the laughter. Three heads snapped up to a cage where a broken man sneered down at the guards. "Don't you dare touch my son!"

Draco jumped up instantly. "Father!" The gates swung closed with a loud snap and the cage lifted off the ground. While laughing the guards left the room and slammed the door closed, encasing them all in darkness. Draco ignored everything else and threw his arm out through the bars. "Father!" He cried out.

Even with the room being so dark Draco could barely see the pale blond of his father's hair. "Draco, are you alright?" Draco felt a slight brush at the tips of his fingers and nearly cried.

"Yes...I'm fine." He couldn't reach his father, that was his biggest fear. Draco faced torture, death, and Voldemort but the only thing he feared was being unable to get to his father. This was a nightmare. "Father...are you-"

"Fine, Draco." A few tears escaped Draco's eyes, thankful for the darkness. "We'll survive, my son. We always have before and nothing...nothing has changed." While still stretching out for his father he tried to moved the cage but realized that they were stock still.

"Right." Draco whispered, hoping and praying that his father would be right.

* * *

 **This is the introduction, a.k.a., the first chapter. I'd love to hear your opinions and inform me if there are some spelling errors because I'm a horrible speller and grateful to those who help point out the mistakes.**

 **For the next chapter will be more information about the system before Harry jumps in to hopefully save the day again. Rate and Review and I'll be updating as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. It all goes to it's respective owners.**

 **Introduction: It's six months after the war and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. Unable to decide a suitable punishment for Voldemort's followers the Ministry have decided that the Death Eaters must learn from their mistakes. The public agrees and so begins the Death Eater Retribution of crimes against humanity. When this occurs Harry realizes this he is desperate to save both of the Malfoys because of a debt he owes Lucius. While begging Hermione to also help, they both go and collect the last two Malfoys before someone else does. The prices are high and it's going to be a sweat-breaking auction off, that's for sure.**

 **Warning: Will include strong language, violence, and sexual scenes. I will warn the reader (YOU) when the sexual scenes happen so you may skip if want to.**

 **There is a slight change to the story. Instead of Naricssa coming to check on Harry for Voldemort in the forest it was Lucius. Naricssa was killed by Voldemort when everyone escaped Malfoy Manner as a punishment to the Malfoys, and mostly Bellatrix, for disobedience.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Brother and Sister

Two young and lost souls sat down on the family couch and held each other close. The young woman couldn't believe what Harry had told her only hours ago. How could the Ministry be so cruel? They had children in their grasp and they were just going to sell them off without a trial? Just goes to show how much their world had fallen. Harry kept his arm wrapped around her waist while he ran his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth his little sister.

"Why are you telling me this? What are you planning Harry?" Said boy held her closer before pulling away fully to face her.

"You do remember what I told you about the forest, when I went to face Voldemort on my own?" Hermione flinched at the memory, the pain she felt when she thought she lost her dear brother ached deeply. She nodded and casted her gaze elsewhere. "Well, I think you understand that I owe both Malfoys, Draco and Lucius, my life."

"You're going to buy them." Harry sighed and nodded his head. "Harry, I understand what you're doing; you're saving their lives by doing this. But why are you telling me this?"

Harry understand why she was asking his. A month after the war ended and and nasty fight with their friend Ron left Hermione nearly broken. It took Harry hours of every day since then to get her talking again. Needless to say Harry wasn't on good terms with Ron. Ever since then Hermione decided to separate herself from the Wizarding World and try to live a normal, muggle life. Harry wasn't sure about her choices but stuck by her anyway, making sure she was happy no matter what.

Licking his dry lips Harry prepared himself. "One of the rules of the slavery is that one person buys only one slave. I can only save one of them and I don't know who will be first or when this is happening yet, Shacklebolt promised to owl me as soon as he finds out." Harry paused for a breath and continued. "I need your help. I understand you want nothing to do with this but please at least think it over, Hermione. You're the only person I know who won't take advantage of the situation."

Hermione's eyes glanced up to Harry's before settling on a photo of her parents next to the TV. It was taken right after her first year at Hogwarts and they went out to celebrate, getting pizza and ice cream. It was one of the greatest moments in her life, especially since her parents were dentists. What was previously in the picture was a buck-toothed, bushy haired girl with ice cream in her hair and her parents laughing. Now it's just her parents laughing at the emptiness between them.

"Hermione?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "I need to get out of here." Shocked at her strong voice Harry stared at his sister. She faced him fully and sat up straighter. "I'll help you. Wait, before you say anything, listen to me," Harry bit his lip and nodded, "For weeks now I have been suffering in pity with the lost of my parents when others, including you, are going through the same thing." She stood up and grabbed the picture and held it tightly. "I need to face the world I belong in, I fought for. I'll be damned if self pity holds me back now."

Harry stood up too. "Hermione, you don't have to make a decision now. Shacklebolt will owl me soon and then you can give me a answer."

She smiled and gently placed the framed photo back next to the TV. "Alright, but Harry, can you do something for me?" He gave a quick nod. "Can I live with you? I don't think I can stand living here anymore"

His heart frantically thumped within his rib cage as he yanked Hermione back into his embrace. "Of course, my dear sister. We can pack and leave now if you want, just say the word."

Hermione cried a few more tears before she nodded her head and buried her face in his chest. "Now, brother. I don't care about anything else." And so they went. Harry took them to Grimmauld 12 place. Harry took up residence there after venting and bitching out to his muggle family and promptly giving his uncle the bird before setting their garden on fire and leaving with giving it a second thought. Even though most of the house was filled with dark artifacts and depressing colors Harry worked hard on fixing that.

The two stood right outside the gate and strolled in. "Tomorrow I can go and collect whatever you need and we can go for a stroll through Diagon Alley. If you want."

Hermione found herself smiling. "That sounds nice. It'll be good to see it all again." Harry nodded and led her through the house. Minor changes was noticed by the witch. "You began to redecorate."

Harry nodded. The walls were a now fresh green with a light brown carpet that had an image of forest animals running around peacefully. The carpet would magically go off when children touched it so the animals would come alive. The once black curtains now matched the carpet's color and were drawn back so light would fill the room. Many other rooms of the house had changes such as this but not much else had changed, including Sirius's mother's ghastly portrait.

"Let's head off to bed early tonight. There's a room next to mine upstairs I think you'll like. Gryffindor colors and all that." Harry chuckled.

Hermione felt warmth in her chest and nodded her head. "That sounds nice."

He nodded and led her up the stairs. "Tomorrow, we'll leave for Diagon Alley after lunch."

"Sounds fine." They reached the bedrooms and said their goodnights and shared one last tight hug before heading to bed.

* * *

Harry had left early in the morning to collect Hermione's clothes and book, plus whatever she may need or want, before returning with the shrunken chest and giving it to his sister before lunch. Kreacher, much to Hermione's dismay, made a light lunch of sandwiches and soup. The two savored the comfort of being in the presence of another, even though they didn't speak it wasn't needed.

About a half an hour later they were dressed and apparated from Grimmauld 12 place and into Diagon Alley. The once upbeat and carefree environment was now stiff with fear and paranoia. The wizards and witches kept their distances from others and only spoke with few words. It broke Harry's and Hermione's heart to see their once paradise crumble into almost nothing.

"Come on, let's go to WWW and visit George and Fred. I haven't seen them in a while." Harry asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how she would take it and hoped it would be fine with her.

Surprising Harry again, Hermione smiled. "I haven't heard from them in a while, not since the near death scare Fred had. I kinda miss them."

So they walked off, smiling and waving at the other witches and wizards who gaped in awe of the saviors. It made Hermione uncomfortable but it was something she had to get use to. A small group of children were running by when they had spot Harry and Hermione before instantly freezing and going into a frenzy. They laughed hugged and thanked the two before continuing their way, bringing smiles to their faces.

It wasn't long before the stood outside the brightly colored shop that held so many memories. Harry opened the door, allowing Hermione to go first, and stepped inside. "Well, well, well, isn't it two thirds of the Golden Trio-"

"That just strolled into our shop-"

"As if they own it?" Twin sly smiles popped up on the second level. Hermione giggled and Harry cocked up an eyebrow.

"As I recall, Gred, Forge, that it was you who put me as the third owner." He crossed his arms and smirked at the twins. "So technically, I do own it."

Fred and George laughed and jumped over the railing to land in a loud thump. "It's good to see you-"

"Little brother and sister." Fred finished.

Hermione shook her head at them. "Harry and I were just taking a stroll."

George raised a eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Sounds boring to me." Harry lightly punched Fred's shoulder. "Oi! Why me?!"

"Because you're closest." They all fell into laughter. The twins escorted Harry and Hermione into their office at the third floor and made some tea. Moments later everyone was comfortable and chatting away. Harry could tell how much Hermione laughed that she really miss their world, being a part of it and seeing their friends. Fred and George told stories about some of the customers that would come by and what would happen when they would try out some of the products. A boy wanted to get back at his older sister and make her hair fall out but stupidly wanted to test the potion and made his own hair fall out, including his eyebrows. A older girl wanted to get back at a girl for stealing her boyfriend so she demanded for prune filled chocolate. For a whole week the girl kept coming back because the product worked so well she decided to use it on her teachers and parents for fun before she got caught.

Tears of laughter and joy stained their faces hours later. The sun was setting by the time Harry and Hermione made their way towards the door. Fred hugged them and waved goodbye. "Don't be a stranger-"

"And stop by more often!" George finished as he hugged Harry.

Hermione grin at the boys. "We will, take care you two."

"Later Gred, Forge, owl us some time!"

"Will do!" They both yelled and the two were on their way.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Sorry, sister. I wasn't expecting us to be that long."

"Don't worry, brother. It was good to see them." Hermione glanced up at the stars and sighed. "I really needed that." She felt much more at ease after seeing those two.

The boy chuckled and looked up too and froze at the familiar constellation in the sky. "Hermione..." She turned and watched as he pointed up. "He's there, Hermione. Sirius."

Her head shot up and she instantly saw the star that seemed to be shinning brighter than others. "You're right, Harry." She giggled. "Shining brighter than the other stars. The show off as usual." Harry gave a watery laugh and escorted Hermione out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

Kreacher kept their dinner warm when they finally got back to Grimmauld 12 place. The cooked chicken with pasta tasted delicious and filled them up. After Harry and Hermione finished eating Kreacher popped next to Harry and handed him a letter. "Master be getting a letter from Minister." Harry blinked and accepted it.

"Oh, thanks Kreacher." The house elf grumbled before popping out. "I wasn't expecting this so soon."

Hermione brought their dishes to the sink. "Shacklebolt? That was quick."

Harry agreed. "I'm going to check this out and maybe fire call him."

"Okay. I'm going to take a bath." Harry reached up to hug her tightly.

"Relax for a bit. When you're done we talk about what Shacklebolt has to say." Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs to her bathroom. Harry made his way to his study and sat down behind his cherry wood desk and opened the letter.

 **Dear Harry Potter,**

 **I figured this letter would be surprising but I wanted you to know what was going on. I had received word about the conditions the Death Eaters are being treated and went to investigate it for myself. They are being locked in cages and hung up to the ceiling, Harry. It was so cold in there I could've seen my breath if it weren't for the complete darkness. They're being fed with little food and little water. At this point we are no better than what they are and they did.**

 **I write to you because the Ministry will listen to you. Please come and express your opinion. They'll only listen to you and I'd hate to take advantage of it but this cannot continue. At your earliest convenience will you stop by and witness the conditions for yourself. You'll understand once you see this for yourself.**

 **Another thing. I found the Malfoys during my investigation. They're not doing well, Harry. Young Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep with his arm hanging out through the bars, seeming to be reaching for something. That was when I noticed that his father, Lucius, was hanging about ten feet away from him. And Lucius seems to be doing even worse.**

 **Please hurry Harry, they won't survive at this rate.**

 **Signed, Minister Shacklebolt**

Harry sighed and fought against the urge to scream into the ceiling. How dare they do this! Without a moments hesitation Harry bolted out and ran to his room to change. He threw on a clean set of robes and grabbed his most prized possession, his father's invisibility cloak. As he turned to leave he saw a wand fall out of the folds of his cloak. Confused he picked it up and felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. There in his hand was the Elder's Wand. He knew that he had snapped it and thrown it over the broken bridge at Hogwarts. How was it here now?

He shook his head and threw it on his bed, he would deal with it later. Right now he needed to see Draco. On his way out the door Harry yelled for Kreacher. "Kreacher! When Hermione gets out of the bath I want you to tell her I'm out and to wait for me." Just before he stepped out the door he called back one more time. "And be nice to her!" And a second later he aparated back to the Ministry.

* * *

Shacklebolt was finishing putting away the heavy paperwork when his door opened and closed on it's own. His eyes scanned the room and nearly jumped out of his seat when Harry pulled a cloak off of himself. "Oh, Harry. You scared me."

"I need to see them now, Shacklebolt." The older man froze and blinked at Harry before nodding.

"I figured you would run as soon as you got my letter." Shacklebolt turned to open a drawer and pulled out a pinky ring that had a black diamond and two small rubies on the side. "Stay under the cloak, Harry and I'll lead you the way."

* * *

 **Holy frickin' crap! So many of you followed and favored in one day! Thank you for your reviews I love getting them. To answer some questions, yes some people are still alive. Fred (Obviously), Tonks, Lupin, (And Bellatrix) are still alive. Snape, I'm not sure. I'm thinking of putting him as MIA kind of thing, missing in action.**

 **This chapter was a little slow but that's because I wanted to get into back story of the post-Hogwarts battle before I got too into the story. You'll see some Drarry in the next chapter and a look into the auction off. Rate and review and I'll see you next time.**

 **ALSO! Before I forget. I will not be having any internet over the weekend. This happens from time to time, can't control it. But I will be updating either Monday or Tuesday so don't kill me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. It all goes to it's respective owners.**

 **Introduction: It's six months after the war and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. Unable to decide a suitable punishment for Voldemort's followers the Ministry have decided that the Death Eaters must learn from their mistakes. The public agrees and so begins the Death Eater Retribution of crimes against humanity. When this occurs Harry realizes this he is desperate to save both of the Malfoys because of a debt he owes Lucius. While begging Hermione to also help, they both go and collect the last two Malfoys before someone else does. The prices are high and it's going to be a sweat-breaking auction off, that's for sure.**

 **Warning: Will include strong language, violence, and sexual scenes. I will warn the reader (YOU) when the sexual scenes happen so you may skip if want to.**

 **There is a slight change to the story. Instead of Naricssa coming to check on Harry for Voldemort in the forest it was Lucius. Naricssa was killed by Voldemort when everyone escaped Malfoy Manner as a punishment to the Malfoys, and mostly Bellatrix, for disobedience.**

* * *

Author's Note :I'm So sorry everyone! My internet went out longer than I had expected.

I loved getting your reviews and this note is here to clear up the few questions you all had. First thing, sorry for not fully explaining the whole brother and sister thing. Harry and Hermione are not actually brother and sister and I'll explain it later in the story why they call each other that. Second thing, I am well aware that Naricssa was the one to lie to Voldemort back in the forest. In fact, if you would read the bold print right above it explains the changes I've made. Lastly! Sorry about the grammar errors. I've talked with a good friend of mine that is going to be my personal beta reader but she won't be able to help me until later in the week. She'll fix whatever is wrong soon so bear with me please.

Thank you to everyone for your reviews, I look forward to getting more of them in the future. Now let's get back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Magic

Large hands tightened to fists, green eyes narrowed dangerously at the large door that was obviously drenched with locking and alarm charms. A cold breeze brushed against his neck as Harry looked through the small crack of the door. Shacklebolt had unlocked the door and was keeping a look out for anybody to witness the two. Harry made sure there wasn't any Aurors in the room before turning to Shacklebolt. "It's clear in here."

The older man nodded at the invisible figure. "I'll give you about five minutes, ten max." Harry opened the door wider and slipped through, barely hearing Shacklebolt's words. "Be prepared."

It was dark. Harry could barely see three feet in front of himself. He bit his lip at the sight of the hanging cages. Even though most of the men and women in those cold, steel bars deserved this it still didn't mean we had to stoop to their level. Harry shook his head and pressed forward, determined to save two souls. Harry made sure to walk as swiftly and quietly as he could as he made his way do the the deepest part of the room. Shacklebolt had told him that the Malfoys were hanging near a corner of the room in the dark, which was probably the coldest part of the room as well.

It had to take Harry about two minutes before he was finally able to see a glimpse of the bright blond hair. Harry marched over and leveled his gaze at his childhood rival. Draco was shivering terribly but Lucius looked even worse. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it at both of the cages, using a warming charm at the bottom of the cages. Draco flinched before sighing.

"Who's...there?" The once proud boy now was nearly at his breaking point.

Harry slowly pulled off his cloak so his head showed. "Malfoy, it's me. Harry."

Draco's eyes widen before the smaller boy crawled forward. "Potter? What are you doing here?" His whispered harshly.

"I was told what was going on. I don't have a lot of time." Harry quickly answered. "They're going to be selling you off, everyone here."

The captured boy froze and fell against the still cold bars. "Selling us?... For what exactly?"

"Slavery." Harry closed his eyes before moving closer. "I'm going to help you," His eyes turned to the older man who had barely moved, "And your father too. But I need you to trust me."

Draco blinked at Harry and glanced at his father, worry painting over his face. "Father is getting sick. What little food they give us I've been throwing over to him." Draco fought back a sob and wrapped himself with his own arms. "I already lost my mother, Potter. I can't live to see him go too." Pleading silver met with fearful green.

Harry moved over to try and get a better look at Lucius but it was had when he was a few feet above his own head. He pulled out his wand and whispered a low _Lumos_. A tiny spark of light that lit up only Harry appeared at the tip of his wand. He lifted his wand and examined what little bit of the older that he could see. Lucius's face was deeply thin and bony, not to mention pale too. His golden mane was tangled with dirt and most likely blood. Draco was able to see the state his father was in and finally broke into a quiet sob.

The light died down and Harry found his hands were shaking. He turned back to Draco and whispered quickly. "Malfoy, I'll help him don't worry. But I have to go."

"Wait!" Draco pushed himself up against the bars as much as he could. "How can you help us? We're being sold!"

Harry brought the cloak to the top of his head but kept his eyes on the condemned boy. "I'm going to make sure nobody get's to have you and your father." He covered the rest of him and whispered to Draco, "Just trust me," Before quickly making his way out of the freezing room. Once he slipped out he threw himself against the wall next to Shacklebolt and took a deep breath.

Shacklebolt lowered his eyes. "It's horrifying, isn't it?"

They both stayed silent for a minute. Harry went over his options and bit back a growl of frustration. Shacklebolt glanced at where he expected Harry to be standing near jumping when Harry finally spoke. "I have to ask one more thing from you please."

Shacklebolt nodded. "What is it?"

"A Pepperup Potion for Lucius. He's not looking too good and it frightens Draco." He paused. "And a Blood-Replenishing Potion too. If you can."

"I'll do my best." Shacklebolt took his leave and walked off while Harry sprinted out and headed back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Hermione sipped the cup of tea while she lost herself in the memory of the being captured in Malfoy Manor. The look of hidden horror and self-loathing had reflected in the young Malfoy's eyes when she had stared at while while Bellatrix carved into her arm. Lucius was another case all together. His eyes betrayed nothing, years of obvious training kept him from showing anything that could get him into trouble. But even then, Hermione still saw the regret he had. It was just a small sliver but she saw it still.

She understood why he did what he did. Lucius needed to protect his family, and some sacrifices were needed in order to do so.

"I dare saw that Voldemort looked better than him." Harry remarked at he took a drink of the tea. He had came back half an hour ago and explained everything he saw and did while at the Ministry. Hermione curled up on the couch next to him and remained silent until he was finished.

"Will Shacklebolt be able to give Lucius the potions in time?"

Harry shrugged. "I hope so. The heating charm should last about two to three days. That alone should help the Malfoys."

Hermione nodded and finished the rest of her tea. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, should we be prepared for them. You know, set up rooms and everything else?"

Harry blinked and nodded. "Good idea, sister." He watched her smile. "Do you want to come with me to the Ministry tomorrow as well? I need to talk more to Shacklebolt about the terms of the binding slaves."

Hermione placed her cup down and stood up. "I will, brother." She reached over to kiss the top of his head. "Good night."

"Good night." Harry watched her as she went up the stairs and out of his sight. He sighed and rubbed the fading scar on his head. He knew he was going to have a lot to do but even so he couldn't bare the though of seeing Draco or Lucius suffering even more. With that final thought he got up and headed to his rooms to get as much sleep as he possibly could for he knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Once in his room his eyes landed on the wand he found just before he left. The thin but powerful wand that was once Dumbledore's and Voldemort's sat there in the middle of his bed as if it just belonged there. It unnerved Harry to see it there. He stepped forward, placing his cloak on the hanger near the door and reached over to pick up the wand.

"How did you get here?" Harry wondered out loud. Suddenly the room grew cold that reminded him too much of his close encounters with the Dementors. Harry slowly scanned his eyes everywhere, expecting to see one just jump out and attack him any second. Moments went by and the coldness faded away into nothing, leaving him there with the offending wand. He shook himself and placed the wand at the bedside table along with his glasses. "What does that mean?"

* * *

"Hermione, I got another letter from Shacklebolt!" Harry yelled as he sprinted down the stairs. It was just after breakfast when Kreacher had informed him of a Ministry owl outside his window. Expecting no one else but Shacklebolt, Harry ran up to get it and came back down just as quickly without reading it. Hermione closed the book she was reading and moved over on the couch so Harry could sit next to her. "Let's read it."

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I must inform you that there had been a change in plans. The start of the auction wasn't suppose to begin until next week but under certain circumstances, there will be one today as a "introduction to the punishment". I was informed that one of the inmates was being too rebellious to handle and didn't want the risk of the inmate escaping. I don't know who it is but I suggest you come and witness it for yourself._

 _The auction will start at 2:00 p.m. sharp today. It will also be private so only a selective people of the Ministry knows, though they won't question you, and Hermione's, if she so chooses, presence. I expect to hear from you soon._

 _Signed, Minister Shacklebolt_

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and lay her chin on top. "It's nice to know that he's thinking about me." They both chuckled to ease the small tension. "I should go too. 2:00, he said?"

He nodded. "Yeah, We better wear something professional and heavy cloaks." Hermione raised her eyebrow and he smiled. "I'm sure we don't want to plaster our faces all over the Ministry for participating in the first slavery auction they've had in a couple hundred years?"

She shook her head. "You're right, and maybe a few glammer charms too." They both nodded and made their way outside to the backyard patio. Hermione wanted to send some time outside with fresh air and enjoying the sun and Harry just wanted to spend time with her. They sat together mostly in silence, occasionally talking about the room arrangements and reminiscing about their years at Hogwarts and the stupidest adventures they had together.

Hermione laughed at the memory of turning into a cat hybrid in second year. Harry snickered When she mentioned how horrible Harry use to be at dancing. They went back and forth, only talking about the good memories, the friends they miss, and the teachers they'd always remember.

After some time they fell into a moment of silence, snacking on some fruit salad Hermione had made that morning. It was peaceful until Hermione broke it with a whispered question. "Harry, what do you regret the most?"

Harry was stunned by the sudden question and blinked at his long time friend. "Um...I don't know." He answered lamely.

"I regret trying too hard with Ron." Hermione's voice wavered. "I figured no one would want to be with a boring know-it-all, bookworm so I kept trying with Ron. And look where it got me." She quickly wiped a tear and kept speaking. "Now I've lost a friend, a good friend."

Harry reached over and pulled her close to his side. "Stop that. Ron is just really thick headed. And you deserve much better than him anyway." He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as a brother would to his sister. After a long moment Harry took a deep breath of air and spoke up. "I regret hurting Malfoy, in the bathroom during sixth year." Hermione lifted her head to listen. "I was reckless and stupid, I should've read more into the spell before ever thinking of using it. I nearly killed him if it hadn't been for Snape." He still remembered the overwhelming fear that poured into his heart when he saw Draco lying there covered in his own blood. "I promised I would do better, I owe at least that."

Hermione nodded her head. "I think he knows too. Malfoy was less...well Malfoy after that. He understood that you felt terrible and didn't want to make it worse for you."

"Just another thing I owe him to, I guess."

* * *

The two swiftly walked over to the familiar, older man with their hoods still up and hiding most of their appearance. Shacklebolt gave a tight smile and shook their outstretched hands. "Welcome Harry, it's good to see you Hermione."

She smiled at the warmth in his hands. "It's good to see you too, Minister Shacklebolt."

Shacklebolt laughed lightly. "There's no need to call me that."

"Too late." Harry chuckled. His eyes went over to scan the group of mostly men sitting down and staring intently at the stage where a large cage sat and a black cloak draped over. It was obvious that everyone was curious as who was under the cloak and in the cage. "Who's all here?" Harry asked.

Shacklebolt nodded his head to the crowd. "The only ones I know for certain is Rufus Scrimgeour and Percy Weasley."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Percy?!" Hermione harshly whispered.

Shacklebolt nodded. "I'm not sure but I think he's here for observation, making sure that everything is sticking to the rules." A man walked up to the stage and everyone began to quiet down. Harry, Hermione and Shacklebolt silently moved to the back of the room and took a seat

The man cleared his throat and whipped out his wand. "I'm glad I can have everyone's attention. Before we begin I must advise everyone here that what goes on here tonight will not leave the room. You will be charge and fined if doing so." He then waved his wand and levitated a piece of parchment. "I will first begin with the rules. When partaking in the auction you are automatically registered as being only a observer, only when you make a purchase is when your name will be notified to the Ministry. Next we have the Mastership Bond."

The man waved his wand again and two, black rings appeared in his hand. Harry couldn't see much from a distance but he could feel his magic pulling towards them.

"These are Magic-suppressing bands. When you make a purchase these bands with be placed on the person you bought and will suppress their magic, thus making them into temporary Squibs." The man continued. "When the Mastership Bond is made your magic will be used to bind the bands to your purchase, making the bands working even stronger. Only you will determine if they are allowed to use their magic, and even that is limited, for obvious reason of course."

Hermione turned to Shacklebolt. "The bands just take their magic away?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "No. The bands take and feed off the magical signatures in the host and keeps them from using it. With the Mastership Bond, the person who uses their magic to bind them will have access to the host's magic, almost merging it with their own." He stopped and leaned in closer to the younger ones and looked at them in the eye. "It's a very dangerous thing it do. If not done properly the bond could kill the host if the magic is ripped from them too quickly. That's why only the strongest of Wizards will preform the bond and use the other's magic in order to seal the deal."

"I will warn you. Side affects of using the Mastership Bond can be just as dangerous as well and is advised to use extreme caution." The man paused and vanished the black bands. "Now that I have covered everything we can begin with the first auction. The person in the cage is well known for their crimes against the Wizarding World," He waved his wand and vanished the cloak. "I present to you, Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Harry's heart dropped as he saw the frightening women. Her mouth was open with silent screams,she had to have a silent charm on her, and her hands tightly gripped the bars. She was so pale that her skin was nearly translucent and sickly. She was so thin that the skin in her face was tightly stretched over the cheek bones and teeth in her face.

Hermione shivered as the memories of the witch torturing her for hours came rushing back as if it was a fresh wound. She could almost hear her cackles and screams ringing in her ears now.

The three ignored as people called out their bids back and forth, their eyes sorely on the woman who obviously deserved Azkaban and nothing else. Hermione tightly clasped her hands to Harry's and nearly whimpered. Harry rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and tried to stay calm. Millions of thoughts about Bellatrix escaping and killing or the sweet revenge he could get on her but Harry pushed the thoughts aside.

"Sold! To Mister Weasley!" Nobody in the room could believe what they just heard. Percy stood up, brushing his robes down, and stepped up to the stage. "Mister Weasley, pull out your wand. Aurors grab her wrists." Two, large men stepped up and quickly reached into the cage to grab her arms, narrowly avoiding being bit by her broken teeth. "Good, now I'm going to place the bands to her wrists and I want you, Mister Weasley, to recite the spell with me." The man slapped the black bands around her wrists and they instantly tightened like a thick, swollen ring of skin. Bellatrix was nervous but didn't stop fighting the hold that the two Aurors had on her.

The man and Percy lifted their wands and aimed the tips to her wrist before both speaking together.

" _Dominus ad-servum. Ligaveris magicae_!" A dark red sliver of magic stretched from Percy's wand and wrapped around Bellatrix's wrists. The man waved his wand and the red sliver shifted until they turned to heavy chains and dug deeper into her skin. Bellatrix never flinched and watched with disgust with the chains melted into her black bands, giving the bands a crimson glow before fading away completely.

Hermione, having seen enough, slipped out with Harry and Shacklebolt following closely behind. She took a few deep breaths of air and wrapped herself with her arms. "You okay, sister?" Hermione nodded and sighed.

"Sorry, brother."

"Don't be." Harry turned to Shacklebolt. "What else is there?"

The older man rubbed his tired eyes. "Percy and Bellatrix will be taken to a separate room where the ground rules will be set. It's different for each household and person who was bought." He took a moment to collect his thoughts and rub his bald head. "I never thought Percy would actually..."

Harry nodded and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, suddenly feeling a bit cold inside.

* * *

 **Well, there's is your next chapter everyone. Again, so sorry about the delay! Tell me what you thought and may think should be added. Remember that when Harry and Hermione go up more details will be given then. Next chapter will show more of Harry and Hermione, maybe the Malfoys too. The spell I got was a google translation so forgive me if it's wrong.**

* _Dominus ad-servum_ *-Master to Slave

* _Ligaveris Magicae_ *- Bind Magic

 **Until next time!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. It all goes to it's respective owners.**

 **Introduction: It's six months after the war and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. Unable to decide a suitable punishment for Voldemort's followers the Ministry have decided that the Death Eaters must learn from their mistakes. The public agrees and so begins the Death Eater Retribution of crimes against humanity. When this occurs Harry realizes this he is desperate to save both of the Malfoys because of a debt he owes Lucius. While begging Hermione to also help, they both go and collect the last two Malfoys before someone else does. The prices are high and it's going to be a sweat-breaking auction off, that's for sure.**

 **Warning: Will include strong language, violence, and sexual scenes. I will warn the reader (YOU) when the sexual scenes happen so you may skip if want to.**

 **There is a slight change to the story. Instead of Naricssa coming to check on Harry for Voldemort in the forest it was Lucius. Naricssa was killed by Voldemort when everyone escaped Malfoy Manner as a punishment to the Malfoys, and mostly Bellatrix, for disobedience.**

* * *

Chapter IV: Art

"You need to explain some more, Shacklebolt." Harry, Hermione and Shacklebolt had found themselves in Shacklebolt's office about a half an hour later. Hermione felt unsure of how she could allow herself to be a part of this but remembered that Harry had asked for her help. No matter what Harry could say or do, she could never leave his side.

Shacklebolt nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. "Those bands were used back in the day for the same reason. Richer and more famous wizards and witches would use those bands to claim a slave of their own. If that slave didn't survive the bonding then they would leave the body and find someone stronger." Shacklebolt summoned three glasses and a crystal bottle of Firewhisky. "Those who had successfully claimed a slave were known as powerful families with powerful slaves."

Harry rubbed his chin and accepted the glass. "What exactly were expected of the slaves back then?"

"Mostly hard labor. The masters wanted someone who could help carry their burdens while they pushed to succeed more. Among other things too." Shacklebolt answered.

Hermione, passing on the glass that was offered, asked, "And those slaves would just accept this?"

The older man chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Understand, Hermione, that back then it was considered an honor to be bound to a powerful wizard or witch. Even if the risk was death, they would do anything to get out of the poverty they lived in."

Harry crossed his leg over his knee and placed his drink on the table. "What about the red chains we saw Percy use? What were they?"

"Those chains was Percy's own magic shaping itself into what the spell wanted, binds." He paused and continued. "Like I said before, it's different for everybody. The color, binds, and effect nobody is quite the same. Some thing goes for the ground rules."

"Wouldn't all of the Death Eaters be the same? Have the same rules, I mean." Hermione remarked.

Shacklebolt shook his head again. "You would think that. The Ministry understands that there are a few, like the Malfoys, who had little choice in the war. So there is adjustments. Some will be completely restricted to the person at all times, including their day job. And those who are able to have some space. It all depends."

"I guess that's the best we can hope for, for now. Until I can get the Ministry to have a fair trial like everyone deserves." Harry knocked back the rest of his drink and stood up. "So what's going to happen to Percy and Bellatrix?" He paused. "And who was that man? I've never seen him before." Hermione nodded, very interested in the powerful man.

Shacklebolt scratched his brow and bit his lip. "All I know of him is that his name is Jonathan Fiddle. The only background I have of him is that his parents were muggle but he was also adopted by them. He has dark brown hair with blue eyes." Harry and Hermione stared at him, expect more. "That's it."

Hermione frowned. "That's it? You have a man who's using his magic to bind people together and you don't even know who he is?!" Hermione swiftly stood up and tugged on her hair. "That's completely irresponsible Minister!"

Shacklebolt raised his hands in defense. "I know I understand where you come from but understand that I had very little to say in the matter. Half of the counsel knows the man personally and had voted him in. There was only a few of us who were suspicious of this new man but we were out numbered."

Harry shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Looks like we still have some more fixing to do here."

"I agree." Shacklebolt said solemnly.

* * *

Harry and Hermione decided that they wanted to go out for dinner that night and found a nice, simple Italian restaurant. They stayed, ate and relaxed for almost two hours before heading back home. Hermione and Harry were discussing the room arrangements and decided that they were probably going to have to repaint both room. "If their even given that much space of course." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm sure that with your large brain and my charms we can convince them otherwise." Harry smirked at her and dodged the hand that was heading for his head. "Damn, sister. You're getting violent."

Hermione laughed. They stood in the room next to hers and looked around. The colors were mostly dark with blacks, greys, and dark green. "I'm thinking something more vibrant, lively."

"Blues and whites?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and maybe a light brown too. We could even paint a landscape too!" Hermione excitingly suggested.

Harry chuckled at her, glad that the projects would keep her entertained. "Do you think we can do it in time?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and shrunk the existing furniture and had Harry help her move them out of the way. "What we'll do is get a base coat of white, two layers, to cover up this dark wallpaper. Then we can paint a soft blue and go on from there, a forest would be lovely."

Harry raised a eyebrow. "That sounds like a good idea. What about the other room?"

"Mountains, and a lake. What do you think?" Harry nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." And they went to work. Harry transfigured the already aged carpet into a large plastic tarp and lay it on the floor. Hermione went ahead and began to coat the walls and ceiling with white paint that sprayed from the tip of her wand, the smell of the chemical mixture quickly assaulting their noses. Harry wondered where she learn that spell but decided that it probably came from one of the thousands of books she's read. The two waited a few minutes before adding a second coat to make sure the dark colors were well hidden.

While they waited for the paint to dry again Harry and Hermione went to the second room and proceeded to do the same thing. The furniture was shrunken and taken out before the tarp was placed and the white paint began to cover the walls. It took a few hours all together and it was well past ten at night so they decided to head off for be and continue in the morning.

* * *

 _Everything was foggy around him. A thick mist seemed to completely encase him in the vast endlessness. Even though he still had his glasses on he had trouble seeing. The coldness wrapped around his farm loosely and made it uncomfortable for him. But who was he?_

 _"Hello!" He screamed into the darkness but got no answer. "Hello! Is anybody there?!" He tried again. Even his voice didn't echo like it should've, almost like the mist swallowed his cries. "Where am I?..."_

 _"In my domain." He swiveled around and expected to see a face but found nothing. His eyes scanned the area but saw nothing that could have spoke._

 _"Who's there?" His voice shook with the fear and confusion filling his mind._

 _A colder presence leaned into his back and he stiffened up. "I've been waiting such a long time for you..." Two forms of black mist stretched out from behind him and took form of solid arms. The arms slowly wrapped around him and tightly brought his body to a hard, cold body. "Oh, how I've waited for you...now...I can have you."_

 _He tried to struggle but as if a spell was placed on his body that kept it from moving. He could feel his heart frantically beating within his chest. Fear and adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Let me go!" He managed to ground out._

 _The solid figure laughed lightly. "Never, my little soul..." He felt the coldness seep into his skin making his body quiver. A retched smell of sulfur clouded his nose and was forced to cough. "Now that I have touched your...lively skin..." A icy cold that nearly made his skin around his neck and ear turn to frostbite when the figure spoke. "I won't let go." Before he could comprehend a single thought he was thrown to the ground. His arms and legs were spread wide and stuck to the ground._

 _No matter how much he struggled against the invisible force, he couldn't a muscle but only arch his back. The figured wasted no time pouncing him. The arms that had kept a tight hold of him only seconds ago now was planted firmly on each side of his head. He moved his eyes to the trail of pale skin that led up to a shadowed body. The shadow above him was obviously much taller than him with long limbs and torso. The head lowered closer to his face and opened his eyes. Two, dark and deadly ruby eyes stared at his with such emotion that it made his shiver. Then it hit him. Red eyes? Red eyes...red eyes!_

 _"...Voldemort."_

 _The shadow figure laughed and shook it's head. "No, my little soul. Call me Mort." Before he could respond, the figure, or Mort, slammed it's face to his and clashed their lips together. It was as if he was sucking on two thin strips of ice. He tried to shake his head but couldn't move. Then the smell of sulfur hit him again. His eyes watered and his lungs dried out. Oh it hurt but he didn't give up on fighting him. He won't let this happen._

 _A few more seconds went by and after endless struggles Mort finally lifted himself up. "Make no mistake, Harry James Potter, I have a firm hold of you now. And I will not let you go!"_

* * *

Harry threw himself up and out of the bed. His whole body broke into a cold sweat while he savagely sucked in as much air as he possibly could. Harry took a second to blink and survey his surroundings. He was relieved to find himself in his room. It had just been a dream...a very strange dream. He picked himself up and looked at the clock on the far wall. It was just after one in the morning so Harry decided to go back to bed.

He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced down at the side table next to him. The Elder wand still rested there, having not moved a single hair since Harry had placed it there. It didn't bring him any comfort to see it so Harry grabbed the wand and went to the dresser drawer to shove it in the very back. Once it was done he threw himself back in bed and burrowed under the sheets feeling strangely cold.

Harry never mentioned the wand or his dream to Hermione the next morning. He figured it was nothing to worry about and continued on with his life. Hermione had left to go and get some smaller paint brushes for the details of the landscapes while Harry made some adjustments to the rooms. He decided since that each room would be right next to his and Hermione's that they might as well be connected. So he had Kreacher help him figure out where to put a door and finally install them.

It wasn't more than a hour later when Hermione came back with two large cans of paint and a handful of paint brushes. Harry helped her open the paint and frowned when he saw the color was white. "I thought we were done with the base paint."

Hermione smiled. "We are." She handed him a brush. "These are charmed. You just dip them into the paint and picture the image in your head and the paint brush will do the work for you. The paint goes with the brushes and will change color when you have the image in your head. But you still need to keep using the paint."

Harry was impressed and grateful for the little things magic could do, since he didn't think he could even draw flower without it looking like a four-year old did it. "Did you want to do one room and I'll do the other?"

"That's a good idea. Wouldn't want to accidentally mix up the images." They chuckled. "I'll do the mountains, that sounds a bit more like me."

He nodded. "Sounds good to me." Hermione smiled and took her brushes and can of point before heading off towards the other room. Harry blinked and looked around the decent sized room. He wasn't sure where to start and decided to go small. He closed his eyes and imagined looking up at the sky while standing in the middle of the forest. Birds flying through the blue sky and a few small, white puffs of clouds with the very tips of the trees bordered his sight. Once he had the image set Harry summoned a ladder and brought the can of paint while he climbed it. He dipped the brush that was about the size of his hand and began to paint.

Magic will never stop surprising him. The small stroke of white paint turned into a blue sky. He smiled and watched as with each stroke turned his imagination real. So Harry spent the next few hours painting the ceiling. He started with the sky and created the clouds with only a few birds flying about. When he was done with that he then did the ceiling's edge with tips of trees, occasionally placing a critter or a resting bird in the branches.

Kreacher announced that lunch was served moments later after he finished with his painting and climbed down. Pleased with his work, Harry left the room and went downstairs. Hermione was already sitting and eating a small salad with some fresh chicken pot pie. "Smells good."

She nodded. "It's very good. How's the room coming along?"

Harry gave her a dazzling smile. "It'a amazing, Hermione! Do all artist use this stuff?"

Hermione giggled. "No, the painting set is for house remolding only. For canvas works require different paint and brushes."

"Oh, that makes sense." He began to eat his lunch and think over what the walls should look like. Hermione wanted his opinion on the images so they decided after lunch they would look at each other's progress. Since lunch was simple they ate quickly and went back upstairs. Hermione loved the open sky and admired the little birds in the tree.

"They're so cute!" Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Let's go see what I've done!" She quickly took Harry's hand and led them down the hall until they reached the other room. Hermione had painted the wall with the two windows a landscape of an open field. The sky was a lighter blue and had perfect purple mountains. Towards the bottom had painted grass and even a few, colorful daises. "I feel like there should be more."

Harry turned his head to the side, agreeing with Hermione. "There should be...a protector of some sort. Like a Mountain Lion."

Hermione snapped her fingers and grabbed her brush. Seconds later she was painting a Mountain Lion lounging in the distance. On the wall it looked about the same size of an average dog but Harry bet if the large cat were to get closer it would be three times as big. "Done!" Ten minutes later and the added creature was complete. "What should we do now."

Harry thought about and bit his lip. "Well...I wanted to go back and check on the Malfoys, just to make sure that Shacklebolt was able to give the potions." Hermione stayed silent as she placed the brush away.

"Can I come?" Harry froze and blinked at her. "I want to see for myself how they're doing. Maybe I could even help a bit.." She trailed off.

Harry pulled her into a hug and softly patted the top of her head. "If you want to go that's fine, remember that it's not pleasant."

"I understand." Harry summoned his invisibility cloak and the two left for the Ministry.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I have to admit, as an artist I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Trouble will begin in the next chapter so be prepared. And also, i'm curious as to who 'Mort' and 'Jonathan' is so leave your reviews below. Until next time!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. It all goes to it's respective owners.**

 **Introduction: It's six months after the war and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. Unable to decide a suitable punishment for Voldemort's followers the Ministry have decided that the Death Eaters must learn from their mistakes. The public agrees and so begins the Death Eater Retribution of crimes against humanity. When this occurs Harry realizes this he is desperate to save both of the Malfoys because of a debt he owes Lucius. While begging Hermione to also help, they both go and collect the last two Malfoys before someone else does. The prices are high and it's going to be a sweat-breaking auction off, that's for sure.**

 **Warning: Will include strong language, violence, and sexual scenes. I will warn the reader (YOU) when the sexual scenes happen so you may skip if want to.**

 **There is a slight change to the story. Instead of Naricssa coming to check on Harry for Voldemort in the forest it was Lucius. Naricssa was killed by Voldemort when everyone escaped Malfoy Manner as a punishment to the Malfoys, and mostly Bellatrix, for disobedience.**

* * *

Chapter VI: Woman

Hermione cringed at the sight before her. The dark, cold room seemed to suffocate her while a sense of dread washed over her. Her hand clutched Harry's sleeve, taking comfort in his presence, and she licked her dry lips. "How many are there?" Hermione softly whispered.

"There's at least a hundred to a hundred-fifty. And there's still some loose." Harry answered. Hermione stayed silent and went to her thoughts as Harry guided her through the room. He noticed that most of the Death Eaters were obviously been nearly starved and been neglected of clean water. Their skin was not only a sickly pale but almost had a green tint, but maybe it's because of the lack of light in the room. Bony fingers locked themselves to the steel bars as if they were holding on to reality. It was horrifying to see. "They're over there."

See could see two familiar blonds in the cages and felt pity for them. Once they stood as close as they possibly could Hermione saw what Harry was talking about a few nights ago. Draco looked starved but she knew that he at least had something to eat recently. Lucius had his back to them but at least he was sitting up and not dead.

"Father...he can help." Draco whispered. His face was exhausted and his voice scratchy. "Potter has never given up on his word."

Lucius made a snorting sound but came out like a cough. "Why would he bother?... We've done nothing for him...besides, he has a whole world to rule." Lucius paused to cough a few times and Hermione cringed. This was nothing like the proud ad strong aristocratic she'd encountered before. "The last thing he'd want to do is waste his time with the likes of us..." Draco frowned and lowered his head.

"I'm not surprised you think of me like that." The two blonds snapped their heads towards the direction of Harry's voice. Hermione casted a silencing charm as Harry pulled off his cloak. "But still, after being known as the Gryffindor Golden Boy you'd think that there may be some truth to it." Harry smirked that the shocked expressions the blonds wore. Draco shook his head and allowed himself a small smile.

"At last you're good for something." His eyes found Hermione's and he tilted his head. "Granger...you're...doing well."

Hermione could tell that Draco was trying to be kind so she smiled and nodded. "I'm alright. Harry asked me to help." She turned to the older Malfoy and froze. The steely grey eyes was dim and almost lifeless, she didn't like it. For some reason her heart dropped a little to see this man so broken and hopeless. "I wanted to see for myself how you two were doing. I'm both glad and a little apprehensive."

Lucius turned his body slightly to face Harry and Hermione better. "I will admit...I didn't believe that you would come, Mr. Potter. And I wasn't expecting you at all, Ms. Granger."

She shrugged. "Live to expect the unexpecting." Lucius raised a eyebrow.

"So you got the potions from Shacklebolt?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Father was still...asleep so he had to get to the cage in order to get Father to drink." Draco lowered himself to the floor of the cage and sighed. "I can't tell you how thankful I am."

Harry smiled. "Your welcome, is the heating charm doing its job?"

The blond smirk. "Very well."

"I'll cast another layer before we leave." Harry turned to Lucius. "Next week the Death Eater will be on the market. No one has been set on a certain date yet but Shacklebolt will in form me when he knows when you both are next. One of the rules is that only one person can buy one Death Eater so I can help one of you, Hermione will be the other."

"I'm not happy about it but Harry has explained to me why I should help, and so here I am." Hermione filled in.

The older Malfoy stared hard at Harry before turning to Hermione. Something seemed to change within the older man and it made itself known. Lucius turned fully around and gripped the bars as tightly as his sore muscles could. His long, blond hair draped over his neck and shoulders looked a bit wild and gave him a powerful look. "Ms. Granger, can you really lower yourself as to buy a slave?" He question caught her off guard. "Can you go against your high morels to go against the Ministry and agree to this?"

"Father-"

"Can you? Can you live with yourself to live as a master? To control us? To rule our lives? Order us around as a pitiful slave?"

"Please, Father-"

"Can you live with yourself?" He paused. Harry bit his tongue, careful to control his rage at the man. How dare he?! After all they were doing for him and Draco?! Draco began to shake, his eyes going back and forth between Harry and his father, fearing a fight and the loss of his father. But Hermione stayed neutral.

After a long moment of silence she stepped closer so that she could touch the cage, if she jumped of course, and kept the steely gaze. "Yes, I can." Lucius looked doubtful but she continued. "War changes us. When I was younger I wanted to believe that I'd never had to fight dirty, to be above that and always find a way to do good. But that died when I was tortured in your house, in front of you and your son. I am no longer that little girl, the one who knew everything in this world, who wanted to stick by the rules, to make everyone like her, to make everyone befriend her. She died that day.

"I'm a woman now, Lucius." The blond blinked at her, surprised at the use of his name. "I had to learn to fight dirty in order to protect those I care about. I had to abandon those good morels if I wanted to stay alive. There is still things I've yet to learn in this world, I had to break the rules in order to do what was right, people hated me, I made enemies for life. I'm a woman now, and to answer your question; yes I can." She paused, enjoying the surprised look in his eyes that he still refused to show in his face. "I can be controlling, cruel, Lucius. But I won't, that's what makes me different from you."

The room went silent once more. Harry was surprised by Hermione's words and felt proud of how much this woman who he saw as a sister has grown up. Draco was shocked, he couldn't even blink. Such strength in her words reminded him so much of his mother it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Lucius released the bars and slumped over. His eyes looked over her as if he just met her. Hermione was right, there was no more of that little girl who always had her nose in a book and a pure mind. There, standing below him was a woman who fought a bloody war against all odds.

"I believe...you are right, Ms. Granger." Hermione smiled. Lucius then swiftly turned around and said nothing else.

Harry turned back to Draco and they shared a look before both shrugging. "We can't stay much longer."

"I know." Draco sighed and leaned his head to the side. "When will we see you again?" Green and silver locked together for a moment that wasn't lost to Hermione.

"I'll be back in a few day to set up the warming charms again but then I'd have to stay away after that. If a guard comes by and notice that you aren't shivering like you're dying then their going to suspect something." Harry waved his wand and Draco hummed as the heat traveled from the bottom of his bare feet to his thin arms. Lucius relaxed more but still didn't turn around. "We have to go. Hang in there just a little longer."

Harry threw his cloak over himself and Hermione. The two left seconds later, leaving the Malfoys to enjoys the heat while they still could. Harry and Hermione never heard the next few words that the blonds spoke and they were never told.

"She reminds me of Mother, Father."

"I know, Son."

* * *

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione had finished up the rooms. Harry painted the walls as if the room rested in the middle of a forest with trees, flowers and a white stag that seemed to give life to the image. He was proud of himself once it was all done had had Hermione help rearrange the furniture so it would be a bit more open. Hermione had finished the other room the next day, adding a waterfall and a stream that stretched over three of the four walls. Once the rooms were done Hermione, being the ever bookworm, pouring herself into the Ministry laws over the last five centuries, learning about the bonds and why they were no longer used.

Harry used whatever knowledge Hermione told him to began a fighting case to stop this new punishment. They hadn't gotten far but they were determined that justice will be given to those who deserve it. Harry learned that one of the main reasons the bond was banded was because they bound would become so powerful that the magical signatures between master and slave would often get overly sexual since their magic would lust for each other's power. Because of this, bastard children were born and often either abandoned or terminated.

Hermione had felt sick after learning this and went to release her lunch in the toilet that day. And Harry wasn't taking it much better. They used this as a compelling argument for their case but knew they needed to dig deeper if they really wanted to change the Ministry. About five days later, Harry visited the Malfoys one more time to cast the heating charms and give them an update on the outside world. Draco had smiled warmly at Harry before he left, making the green-eyed boy feel flushed and confused.

When Harry came back later that day Hermione could tell something was bothering him but knew he would come to her if it was really bad so she never aid anything. So they went on with their lives. The next day Harry got a letter from Fred and George saying that Molly wanted Harry and Hermione to join them for dinner in two days. Harry felt that it would do him some good to see the Weasleys, Hermione felt nervous since she knew Ron would be there but she also knew she couldn't avoid all the Weasleys just because of Ron, it wouldn't be fair. So she agreed as long as she could leave if it got too much for her. Harry hugged her and told her she had every right to do so and not to worry.

And that's where they were now. Harry knocked on the door of the Burrow while Hermione held onto the batch of treacle tart that Harry made. The door swung open and Bill beamed at them. "Harry! Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Harry and Hermione smiled at the oldest Weasley and hugged him before heading inside. Charlie stood with Fred and George before the three made their way to see them.

"Hey, you two! It's good to see you again!"

Harry shook Charlie's hand. "It's good to see you too. How Romania?"

"Hot." They all chuckled. Fred and George slid over to Hermione and tried to take a peek at the carefully wrapped box but got zapped.

"Ow! What in blazes-"

"Was that all about?" They asked as they nursed their burnt fingers.

Hermione smirked and held the box closer. "You both should know better than to try and have some before dinner is even finished. And that's what you get." The twin pouted playfully.

Bill laughed and Charlie shook his head. Ginny then walked in the room and squealed. "Hermione! Harry! It's been so long!" They shared a tight hug and laughed together. "I'm glad you came back to us, Hermione."

"I'm glad too." Warmth spread through her very soul. It felt so perfect to feel wanted. "I gonna put this at the table." Hermione waved at the Weasleys and made her way to the kitchen where Molly was busying her way through the cooking and Author was reading the paper. "I hope Harry made enough."

Both of the older Weasleys snapped their heads up to Hermione and broke in grins. "Hermione! Welcome home!" Molly cried as she shuffled over and crushed her into a hug, mindful of the box. Author chuckled and reached over to give Hermione a softer hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Welcome back, we've missed you."

Hermione felt a tear slip passed her cheek but ignored it. "It feels great to be back. Harry made these earlier." She passed the box to Molly.

"Oh! What a dear! I'll be sure to tell him my thanks." Molly walked off and placed the box in the fridge before facing Hermione again. "My dear," She began, "I understand why you left, and I don't fault you at all. But at least send me a letter to let me know you're okay." Molly's lip trembled and guilt overcame Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, Molly. I just didn't want there to be any fights just because Ron and I couldn't work it out." Molly hugged Hermione and petted her hair.

"Don't ever think that. You're just as much part of this family as he is. I may not have given birth to you but you are my second daughter." They shared a moment before pulling away. Author smiled warmly at Hermione before leaving the kitchen. "Now, Ron is outside worrying his head off and Percy will be here soon. Run off, dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the kitchen when a thought came to her. Percy would be here soon... Percy! She blinked and ran to the living room where the boy, plus Ginny, were chatting away. "Harry!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "I need to speak to you now. Sorry guys!" Without waiting for a response she pulled Harry away from the group and pulled him outside the front door.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, shocked at her urgency.

"Harry, Percy is going to be here." She paused and waited for it to click in his brain. She didn't have to wait long.

His eyes grew twice as big. "Shite! Bellatrix! Percy wouldn't bring her would he?!"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure, Harry. But what if he does? I-I can't... I can't be in the same room with her, let along the same house." Harry softly held her shoulders and bent his head so he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, calm down. I don't think Percy would ever do that. If he does then we'll leave, simple as that." Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm down before nodding her head.

"Harry?...Hermione?" They slowly turned to see the youngest, male Weasley. He stood hesitantly in the distance with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slightly slumped. "It's good to see you."

Harry smiled lightly while Hermione wrapped herself with her arms. Ron took slow steps towards them until only a foot of space separated them. Ron lowered his head and waited. Harry moved to clap his shoulder and gave him a nod. Hermione saw a wave of emotions flash through Ron's eyes, guilt, sadness, hope, fear and nervousness and couldn't hold herself back. She threw a punch at his shoulder and he didn't even flinch. "You-!...You-!"

Ron closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I was wrong." He hesitantly looked to Harry before meeting Hermione's eyes. "I regret everything I said that day, Hermione. I don't deserve you, but..." He paused to swallow. "I do miss my best friends."

Hermione balled her hands into tight fists before throwing herself and hugging him close. "I missed you too." Harry felt relived and pulled the two close as they shared a emotional moment just as a loud pop rang through the air. The last Weasley had arrived.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay but I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I wasn't happy with it at all. And all honesty? I really just want to get to the auction as fast as I can without seeming too rushed. I really wanted to put more HermionexLucius in this chapter but wanted to save it for later, letting it build up. The next chapter is going to be suspenseful as a fair warning. Tell me what you thought in the review and I'll update soon. Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. It all goes to it's respective owners.**

 **Introduction: It's six months after the war and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. Unable to decide a suitable punishment for Voldemort's followers the Ministry have decided that the Death Eaters must learn from their mistakes. The public agrees and so begins the Death Eater Retribution of crimes against humanity. When this occurs Harry realizes this he is desperate to save both of the Malfoys because of a debt he owes Lucius. While begging Hermione to also help, they both go and collect the last two Malfoys before someone else does. The prices are high and it's going to be a sweat-breaking auction off, that's for sure.**

 **Warning: Will include strong language, violence, and sexual scenes. I will warn the reader (YOU) when the sexual scenes happen so you may skip if want to.**

 **There is a slight change to the story. Instead of Naricssa coming to check on Harry for Voldemort in the forest it was Lucius. Naricssa was killed by Voldemort when everyone escaped Malfoy Manner as a punishment to the Malfoys, and mostly Bellatrix, for disobedience.**

* * *

Chapter VII: Auction

The three known to the Wizarding World as, The Golden Trio, slowly turned around to see Percy. The Weasley stood tall in his normal suit attire but it was the woman standing behind him and to his left that had the young adults shaking with nerves. Bellatrix hung her head so nobody could see her face but Harry could tell that she was a bit healthier then the last time he saw her. Her normal wild hair was tightly pinned back into a braid. Her dress was a simple light green that would be best described as a summer dress that had ivy etched at the bottom.

"Percy?" Ron stuttered. "Who is that..."

"Hello Ron, Harry, Hermione. Allow me to introduce my servant, Bella." Percy lightly touched her shoulder and Bellatrix lifted her head. Her eyes were still crazed but almost contained, like a hurricane unable to travel through the air. Her face wasn't as sunken in and held a little flush.

Hermione felt herself tremble so Harry swiftly stepped in front of her. "It's good to see you too but what are you thinking bringing her here? Especially with Hermione being here!" Ron gently rubbed her shoulders and she almost started to relax.

"I understand that you all hate her entire existence but Bella needed some time around other people. Don't want her to go even more insane now." Percy shrugged his shoulders as if the whole thing was simple and unimportant. The front door opened suddenly and Molly skipped through.

"Percy! I was beginning to think-" She froze at the sight of the other woman. "Percy...what...why..."

Harry bit his lip and cursed. All he wanted to do is take Hermione back home so she could feel safer but knew he needed to stay just in case wands would be brought out. Hermione clung to Harry's shoulders to steady herself as she began to feel faint. The cruel words and harsh laughter once again filled her ears and memory. "Harry, I want to go home."

"I know but hold on for just a minute longer." He brought his arms back to hold her. Ron noticed this and frowned but didn't say anything.

Molly clutched her breast where her heart would be as the rest of the Weasley family came out side. "Mom? What's going on?" Bill questioned and froze.

Ginny stumbled back just in time for Arthur to catch her. "Why is she here?!"

"How come she's not in Azkaban right now?" Charlie murmured to himself. Fred and George stood there too shocked to say anything. It was all too much for Hermione and she only tightened her grip before releasing fully and blacked out on the grass.

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes open and rubbed her forehead. "It's good to see you're awake." Hermione snapped her head to Harry who sat by the window reading a book. "You were out all night. How are you feeling?"

She sat up in her bed and sighed. "Better, did all of that really happen?"

Harry gave a small nod before setting his book aside and moving to sit on the bed with Hermione. "Everyone went into a panic when you blacked out. I should've gotten you out of there but I didn't want to leave them to fend for themselves either."

"No, you're right. It would've been better for you to stay behind just in case something went wrong." Hermione pulled her knees to her chest. "So, what happened?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "After I had calmed everyone down and set you inside Ginny and Ron went ahead and watched after you while I had Percy talk with Molly, Arthur and I in the kitchen.

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?! And what are you doing with that woman?!" Molly shrieked. Harry had quickly set up silencing charms around the kitchen and locked the door so nobody could peek in._

 _Arthur had only crossed his arms and stared intently at his son. Percy stood in front of the three with a calm expression as if this was a common occurrence. Harry had Molly take a seat at the table while Arthur moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Hold on, let him talk first to get his side of the story before you both attack him with question." Harry sighed and crossed his arms and faced Percy. "Okay, why did you bring her here when you know very well what Bellatrix has done to this family, and Hermione especially."_

 _Percy nodded. "In my defense for Hermione, I wasn't aware that she was coming but I still take responsibility." The three nodded and waited for him to continue. "There has been a finalized decision for the captured Death Eaters, slavery. I can't go into too much detail since I'm sworn on my magic until the news has been brought to the public not to inform what the Ministry has planned."_

 _"Slavery for Retribution." Harry filled in._

 _Percy's eyes grew wide as he stared at Harry in shock. "Yeah...anyway. My magic is bound to Bella's, I am her master and she is my servant."_

 _Harry licked his lips and leaned against the table behind himself. "So you thought it was okay to pull her into your parents' home?"_

 _"No," Percy shook his head. "This was punishment for her."_

 _Both Molly and Arthur tilted their heads and stared at their son. "Punishment? Wha-?" Molly seemed to be taking it better than Harry expected._

 _"There were ground rules that Bellatrix has to obey and cannot go against but Bella has a strong will and has been fighting me since I bound my magic with her. Twice now she has tried to kill me so I got fed up and decided to punish her." Percy glanced at the kitchen window and Harry wondered how Bellatrix hadn't tried to escape yet since Percy left her outside. "I wanted her to feel uncomfortable, to experience a night of a real family dinner."_

 _Harry caught on and smirked. "Bellatrix grew up in a hard ass family. This family would practically be a living nightmare to her screwed up mind."_

 _Percy smiled. "Exactly." He faced his parents and dropped the smile. "I should've warned you, I know, but I had honestly chose to bring her last minute."_

 _Arthur moved and lightly grasped Percy's arm. "Alright, I think we can survive one dinner with a...controlled witch, right?" Percy nodded and everyone turned to Molly._

 _She stood up and brushed her dress down. "I'm...unsure what to think," Percy bit his lip and Harry scratched the back of his head. "But, one dinner won't kill us. How sure are you that she won't - you know - snap?"_

 _Percy chuckled. "I told Bella that if she behaved tonight she can go back to wearing her normal clothes."_

 _Harry outright laughed. "So that's why you dressed her up like a doll!"_

 _"Just a part of the punishment. If she behaves for the rest of the week then she can let her hair down too." Percy shrugged. "So far so good."_

 **FLASH BACK ENDED**

Hermione blinked at the story. "Percy called her Bella?" Harry smiled and nodded her head.

"I caught on that too." Hermione pulled the sheets away and stepped out of bed. "I took us back and lay you in your bed only a few minutes after our talk. Bellatrix never once glanced at you but I know that she was having some unsavory thoughts." Hermione turned to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Her lip twitched when I walked by with you in my arms."

Hermione sighed and grabbed a change of clothes. "How did the rest of dinner go then?"

"I didn't go back but I got a letter for Fred and George this morning. Apparently she was on her best behavior and had 'only growled like a rabid bear once', as George put it." Hermione giggled and it made Harry relax more. "I also had given Percy my address so if anything happens he can contact me."

"Good," She agreed. "I'm going to take a shower. What time is it?'

"A little after ten."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Hermione left for her Bathroom and Harry made his way through the house. Once back in his bedroom he sat back on his bed and closed his eyes, able to relax knowing that Hermione wasn't too shaken up.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling his muscles loosen and mind wander. Harry caught himself before he had fallen asleep fully but still in a state of bliss where his thoughts were out of his control. He felt weird and oddly exposed at the moment. Moments later a cold rush of air blew over Harry's neck almost like he was licked by death himself. He jumped and threw his eyes open, scanning the room but found and felt nothing. "What the hell was that?"

Tap-Tap

Green eyes darted to the window and spotted the Ministry owl. Harry got up and opened the window to let the bird in before excepting the offered letter. "Thanks, here." He handed a small tray of treats to the owl before opening the letter. He didn't recognize the owl so he moved to his office to open the letter. The letter had Shacklebolt's Minister crest on the back and Harry frowned. What could he be writing about now?

Once in his office he sat down and opened the letter. It was short but held great urgency.

 **Dear Harry Potter,**

 **Tonight there will be an auction of five Death Eaters at six p.m. . The ones I know for sure that are being chosen for tonight are Albert Runcorn, a Snatcher by the name of Julia Doric, and Draco Malfoy. I wasn't informed on who the other two are so you might want to bring Hermione along just in case both of the Malfoys are up tonight. I sent a Ministry owl so you won't need to owl me back. Dressed discrete and be prepared for the Profit's nasty cronies, Skeeter mostly likely.**

 **Signed, Minister Shacklebolt**

"Well, shite." Harry cursed. He dropped the letter to rub his eyes. Harry wasn't expecting the auction for at least another couple of days but it looks like they didn't have a choice.

* * *

"How much later are we going to wait?" Hermione held her cloak tighter to her chest while keeping a watchful eye on the crowd. The number easily doubled and possibly triple in numbers. They were in a much larger room but the set up was the same, rows of chairs that faced the large stage with five large drapes over each cage, hiding the identity of the Death Eater.

Shacklebolt shrugged his shoulders. "It should be starting soon, when we see Jonathan Fiddle we can expect the auction to begin." Harry narrowed his eyes and sat still. He couldn't brush the feeling of someone watching him but if that was true then surely they would make Harry's presence known to everyone else in the room. Shacklebolt noticed Harry stiff posture and lightly held his shoulder. "Are you okay Harry?"

He blinked then nodded. "Yeah, just got a strange feeling."

"Welcome witches and wizards!" The three faced the stage to see Jonathan step onto the stage. His grey cloak glistened from the light of the hanging torches. His hair was swept to the side that reminded Harry of someone that he had met once before but couldn't place a name on. A strange warmth rested in the pit of his gut. "For those who are just reporters I must ask for you to wait and ask your questions after our auction is done for the day. If you cannot wait then you'll be thrown out." He paused to give a charming smile before waving his fist and summoning the bands and going into detail of the rules and the bonding process. It took almost an hour and one reporter to be thrown out before everything was explained and over with.

"He wasn't kidding about being thrown out." Hermione remarked. The chubby little man was literally thrown out with a flick of Jonathan's wand.

Harry shrugged. "He was warned. Look, he's bringing a cage." Their eyes followed the cage and Harry hoped that it was Draco in there so they could get this over with.

"Our first Death Eater is a very famous aristocrat, attended Hogwarts and was known for being a Slytherin King." Harry smiled feeling a bit relieved. It had to be Malfoy in there. Jonathan grabbed the tip of the cloak and smiled widely to the crowd. "I present to you, Lucius Malfoy!" Well...he was half right.

Harry's heart dropped.

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

Shacklebolt cursed under his breath.

"I'm starting the bid at three-thousand gallons!" And the yelling began.

Harry turned to Shacklebolt. "So Draco is here too, right?"

Hermione bit her lip as she stared at the older male in the distance. Screams of money bounced around the room and her fear rose. She and Harry needed to save the Malfoys but her voice was caught in her throat. Lucius looked about ready to faint with exhaustion and fear but he did well to hide it.

"Eighty-five thousand gallons!" Harry announced above everyone else. Hermione was both relieved and disappointed, for what she couldn't figure out at the moment. The room grew silent as Harry stood up, revealing his hood.

"Eighty-five thousand going once!..." Jonathan smirked. The room stared blankly at Harry. "Going twice!" Harry turned to Shacklebolt.

"Stay with Hermione and get Draco, meet me and Lucius at my house when this is all done." The older man nodded, his eyes hard as he leaned a little closer to Hermione.

"Sold! To mister Harry Potter!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry about the long update, had really shitty internet signal for the past week and was having a bit of a writers block. Anyway, I know you were all expecting Harry to bond with Draco but just bare with me. I know what I'm doing. The next chapter is going to go into detail about the experience of bonding and the identity of Jonathan Fiddle.**

 **BTW! I loved getting your reviews, I know I don't say that with every chapter but know that I really do love them. Please keep giving them to me, they are great for motivation on updating. Until next time!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. It all goes to it's respective owners.**

 **Introduction: It's six months after the war and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. Unable to decide a suitable punishment for Voldemort's followers the Ministry have decided that the Death Eaters must learn from their mistakes. The public agrees and so begins the Death Eater Retribution of crimes against humanity. When this occurs Harry realizes this he is desperate to save both of the Malfoys because of a debt he owes Lucius. While begging Hermione to also help, they both go and collect the last two Malfoys before someone else does. The prices are high and it's going to be a sweat-breaking auction off, that's for sure.**

 **Warning: Will include strong language, violence, and sexual scenes. I will warn the reader (YOU) when the sexual scenes happen so you may skip if want to.**

 **There is a slight change to the story. Instead of Naricssa coming to check on Harry for Voldemort in the forest it was Lucius. Naricssa was killed by Voldemort when everyone escaped Malfoy Manner as a punishment to the Malfoys, and mostly Bellatrix, for disobedience.**

* * *

Chapter VIII: Rules

Harry's long strides took him down the the side of the audience and up the stairs to the stage. His green eyes steadily watching Lucius while gauging Jonathan's reaction. The older man paused and stared at Harry. His bright blue eyes shimmered with power and knowledge as glistening green slowly judge him. His hair was perfectly parted on the side and fell into soft waves of dark chocolate that framed his beautifully sculpted face. If Harry wasn't so wary of him he would definitely find this man to be a work from the Gods.

"So, The-Boy-Who-Lived has graced us with his presence tonight?" Jonathan remarked with a haughty smirk, his breath smelling oddly like apples and rain. "What are you hoping to achieve tonight, Darling?"

Ignoring the insulting pet name, Harry only leveled him with a bored stare. "Only justice, Mr. Fiddle." Jonathan blinked before giving Harry a toothy smile.

"Indeed." He all but purred.

Harry suppressed a shiver and leveled Lucius with a hard stare, giving their audience a display of loathing, he just hoped they bought it. "Let's just get this done with." Jonathan nodded and pulled out his wand and Harry mimicked him. Jonathan grabbed Lucius' wrists and summoned the familiar bands before locking them tightly. The bands looked hideous against the older man's frail skin.

"Now I need you to recite the spell with me, Mr. Potter." They both lifted their wands, preparing to pour their magic into the bindings. " _Dominus ad-servum,"_ Harry's magic, he realized, nearly jumped to life as the words were spoken out loud. " _Ligaveris magicae_!" Instead of a thin stream of red like Percy's magic had done, a strong whip of a bright green shot out and instantly went for the bound wrists. Harry felt his magic latch onto the older man's magic like sharp hooks, refusing to let go.

Jonathan smirk besides Harry and waved his wand. Harry's magic shifted until it took form of heavy rope and tightly latched on to the bands and began to melt. Lucius had remained stoic up until then and hissed, his teeth grinding together and his eyes tightly closed. Just as quickly it started it ended. Harry sighed, feeling whatever was left of his magic retreat back into his soul. Lucius sucked in a deep breath and lowered his head.

Jonathan spun around with his arms in the air. "And there you have it wizards and witches! Our first bond!" He turned back to Harry and only grinned at Harry's glare. "My little friends over there will escort you and...your new pet to a private room to discuss the finer details of the bond and the rules." Green eyes glanced over to see two large aurors standing by a door on the other side of the stage wearing steady frowns.

Harry, without another word and ignoring the curious stares from the audience, grabbed Lucius' upper arm and yanked him forward. He glanced to the very back of the audience and hoped that Hermione and Shacklebolt would be able to keep up with appearances. The two men opened the door and the one to Harry's right gave instructions. "Head straight and enter the door that has his name on it. You are to wait there until someone joins you. You'll finish then."

Harry gave them both a curt nod and half dragged Lucius behind himself. When the door closed behind them Harry paused and listened for any other signs of life that may be watching them. When Harry was sure they were alone he waved his wand over Lucius to see how hurt he was. There was some bruising to his ribs and a small concussion to the side of his head. He had a good guess where he got those injuries but didn't bother with it at the moment and kept walking to find the room.

A few minutes later Harry found a door that had "Malfoy" marked in large letters. Harry went inside first and moved Lucius over to a seat before sitting down himself. The room had three chairs, a desk and a picture of Shacklebolt and Harry a week after the final battle. The picture was taken for public purposes, Harry hadn't seen it since then. After a moment of peace Lucius lifts his head to Harry. "What is it?" The younger man asks. Lucius had been rubbing at his wrists ever since they entered the room and it began to worry Harry. "Stop that." He spoke lightly but jumped when Lucius suddenly yelped.

Green eyes grew wide. Lucius only chuckled. "So that's what happens if I ignore you."

Harry bit hip lip. "Sorry about that."

Lucius shook his head. "It's fine, we weren't expecting that." He swallowed before sighing. "What is the plan?"

Harry crossed his legs and relaxed. "After we are done here Hermione and Shacklebolt is going to meet us back at my house with Draco-"

"My son? How?" Harry blinked at the older man, ignoring that he was rudely interrupted.

"Like I said before, Hermione is going to help me."

Lucius's eyes widened. "My son was not part of the group that was chosen."

Harry sat straighter, his hands gripping the chair tightly. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, I saw the other four that were chosen. My son was left behind." Harry growled and threw himself back into his seat.

"Fuck, that's not good." Lucius finally released his chaffed wrists and leaned on his knees.

"How so? I understand you wish to save us as soon as you can..."

Harry shook his head and rubbed at his scar. "It's not just that. I received a note from Shacklebolt a few days before, he was informed that Draco would be up for bid today and told me." At Lucius' blank stare Harry further explained, "If someone purposely gave Shacklebolt wrong information then they know something is up."

That caught the older man's attention. "You think someone is onto you?"

Harry nodded. "It's a possibility. If Draco isn't here then Hermione and Shacklebolt have no reason else to be here." Harry summoned his Patronus and sent it for Shacklebolt with a message. " _Shacklebolt, Hermione. I was just informed that we were given false information. The dragon is not in the show. Check on it to make sure that the dragon is not sick_." With a final wave the white stag was on it's way.

"A hidden message?"

"Yes, Hermione should be able to catch it."

They sat silently for another long moment before the door finally opened and the tall, hansom figure walked in.

* * *

Hermione leaned back into her seat and frowned. Two more Death Eaters went by and still they didn't see Draco Malfoy. Shacklebolt scratched his head and noticed a small wisp of white heading his way. "That's Harry's Patronus." Shacklebolt acknowledged.

Hermione jumped up as softly spoken words came out, "Shacklebolt, Hermione. I was just informed that we were given false information. The dragon is not in the show. Check on it to make sure that the dragon is not sick." Then the stag dissipated without a second thought. Hermione was shocked that nobody paid any mind to the ivory Patronus that just flew into the room but was grateful none the less.

She turned to the older man with a frown. "If he isn't here then that means we were tricked, right?"

Shacklebolt was gnawing on his bottom lip. "It's a...possibility." He glanced up at the auction before quietly getting up. "Let's go and check out that dragon, I would hate for it to get sick." Hermione nodded and followed the man out quietly. Nobody in the audience paid any mind to the two except a pair of sharp eyes that narrowed and thin pink lips that stretched painfully into a cruel grin.

Since everyone was busy with the show Shacklebolt and Hermione had no problem with sneaking into the dark room, the Death Eater's room. Hermione slipped into the room after Shacklebolt decided to stand guard and quickly made her way to the far corner where she knew Draco should be. Without the invisibility cloak Hermione had to be careful and not let any wandering eyes catch her. Minutes later and she found herself staring at a fearful young man.

"Draco?" His pale face snap up at Hermione.

"Gra-Hermione, what are you doing here? They should be having the auction now!" He whispered harshly.

Hermione smiled warmly. "There is. Harry has already taken care of it, don't worry." Draco released a breath and leaned against the cage. "Draco, we were told that you were put up for auction today, instead of your father," his eyebrows rose to his hair line. "Did anybody change their mind or have you seen somebody strange lately?"

The skinny boy rubbed his temple with his eyes closed. "No, when they came to collect us the big aurors went straight for father. They didn't even spare me a glance." His eyes shot open and instantly harden. "Although...there was a man that came by a few days ago. It was too dark to see his face clearly but he was tall and looked important." Draco stopped and leaned closer to Hermione. "Something is off about that man. Even though it was dark I could still feel his hard gaze on me, like he was trying to end my existence with his stare alone. I know I should expect that since I am a Death Eater but this was far different. As if I was the sole reason the world is in hell."

Hermione frowned and rubbed her chin. After a long moment she pulled out her wand and casted a heating charm. "I tell Shacklebolt and Harry about this, for now and until we know for sure that you'll be up I'm going to warm up the cage for you." The pure relief on his face made Hermione cringe. She was going to save this boy, she had to.

She turned to leave to only be stopped again. "Wait, one more thing." Hermione paused and turned her head back to him. "Tell Father that I'm fine."

She smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Harry stared at the eldest Weasley with his jaw dropping to the ground. Bill had walked in swiftly before taking a seat at the desk and pulled out a folder with a thin stack of papers.

"I'm here to iron out the details of the bond." His bright, blue eyes narrowed at the only blond in the room. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius lowered his head. "Good evening Mr. Weasley."

Harry frowned. "Bill, the only reason Lucius and I are here right now is because I'm trying to help him." That caught the Weasley's attention. "I won't explain the whole story but you have to trust me on this." Blue clashed against green and stayed that way for a tense second before Bill sighed and lowered his eyes to a stack of papers in his hands.

"Alright Harry, I'm trusting your judgement." Bill pulled out a quill and inkwell before riffling through the papers. "Let's get this over with," he placed a long page that was filled from top to bottom with ink. "This is the basic and more refined rule on what you can and cannot do with your slave," he stopped to give a sheet over to Lucius, "And the same goes for you. I'll give you a minute to carefully go through it all."

Harry only needed to glace through it since he had already read most of the rules when Shacklebolt first addressed the new law weeks ago to Harry. Lucius, being a man of experience of law and rules took his time with going over every rule. When they returned the pages Lucius asked, "How will I inform the Ministry if I am being mistreated? It isn't explained fully here."

The youngest man fought against the urge to feel insulted by the question and played it off as the man being overly cautious. Bill pointed to the cuffs as he answered. "It's actually in the magic. A tracker is placed, thanks of Mr. Fiddle. The same magical signature that sends a warning to your master that you are in danger will be sent to a department in the Ministry. The signal only reads intense fear or pain so it won't be easily triggered. From there they will send Aurrors within the first hour to visit you personally. Yes, they are obligated to actually help you without old feelings getting in the way. From there they will determine if you need help or not." Lucius looked like he was content and loosened up. "Now for the basic rules. Harry, how much are you trusting of him."

Without missing a beast Harry responded, "A lot more than I would with most people." It surprised the other two but Harry continued. "I want to give Lucius as much as possible. I already have a room set up for him. Chores are easy to set up since everyone does a little of everything around the house. I also have a house elf so not much is needed to be done."

Billed raised a eyebrow. "Have a room already? You were preparing to buy someone today?"

Harry cursed mentally for his slip-up. "Yes, I hope you can keep that yo yourself."

Bill chuckled and brushed his red bangs from his eyes. "My lips are sealed little brother." Lucius darted his back and forth between the two, curious about Harry's fondness for the Weasleys. "Now if the house rules are done then sign here and we'll get moving for public." Harry signed his signature and glanced at Lucius, surprised he stayed silent for so long. "Are you willing to allow him to be in public?"

"Yes." Harry answered easily.

"Okay, well if you are wanting to give him as much free will as we could give him then here are the basics." Bill cleared his throat and pointed his wand at a blank sheet of parchment paper. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy will be, from this day forth until further notice from the Ministry, under the ownership of Harry James Potter. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy will have free rein around Harry James Potter's household and given direct orders only by Harry James Potter. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy will be given a maximum of thirty feet of space from Harry James Potter and must always be within sight of Harry James Potter when out and in the public." Bill paused to take a breath before he began a new paragraph. "Rules are, as followed, Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy shall not posses a wand in any case or come into contact with magical artifacts, portkeys, and/or potions. Potions will only be given to Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy if he is under sudden illness and be given only by Harry James Potter. Any clothing and food will be provided by Harry James Potter when needed; clothes that are clean and provide necessary coverage and three meals a day. Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy shall not speak unless spoken too, he will provide any and all services that Harry James Potter commands of him, and he will not defy Harry James Potter for he will be punished accordingly. If for any reason that Harry James Potter does not wish to own Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy he can inform the Ministry at his earliest convenience. If Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy has been removed from Harry James Potter's ownership he will be re-auctioned. If Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy loses three masters then he will be escorted to Azkaban, no exceptions."

Harry blinked as Bill laid down the sheet in from of him. "Now what?"

"Now you sign here if the rules are to your liking." Bill passed the quill and ink forward.

Harry looked over the man next to him. "What do you think?"

Lucius had his eyes casted down before meeting Harry's eyes. "It's the best I'm going to get right?" Bill nodded. "Well, then let's finish this."

Harry nodded, knowing not to push Lucius too much. He looked over the rules once more before signing his full name and handing the quill to the older man. Lucius gave his signature and once the ink dried a bright light flared around Lucius' wrists and he once more hissed. "Are you alright?" Lucius answered with a nod. Harry turned back to Bill and rubbed his tired eyes. "You still didn't answer my question from earlier. Why are you here?"

Bill chuckled after taking the pages and placing them back the folder. "That's a funny story actually."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you had a great holiday, I know I did! Sorry it took so long, please don't cry for me. Just kidding. Anyway, I loved your reviews so please keep giving some more to me and I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. It all goes to it's respective owners.**

 **Introduction: It's six months after the war and most of the Death Eaters have been captured. Unable to decide a suitable punishment for Voldemort's followers the Ministry have decided that the Death Eaters must learn from their mistakes. The public agrees and so begins the Death Eater Retribution of crimes against humanity. When this occurs Harry realizes this he is desperate to save both of the Malfoys because of a debt he owes Lucius. While begging Hermione to also help, they both go and collect the last two Malfoys before someone else does. The prices are high and it's going to be a sweat-breaking auction off, that's for sure.**

 **Warning: Will include strong language, violence, and sexual scenes. I will warn the reader (YOU) when the sexual scenes happen so you may skip if want to.**

 **There is a slight change to the story. Instead of Naricssa coming to check on Harry for Voldemort in the forest it was Lucius. Naricssa was killed by Voldemort when everyone escaped Malfoy Manner as a punishment to the Malfoys, and mostly Bellatrix, for disobedience.**

* * *

Chapter IX: Heart

Hermione rubbed her brow as she tried to focus on the book she was reading. She had returned to the house an hour ago with Shacklebolt but he had to leave soon after, after receiving an emergency call from one of his aurors that there was a small attack outside of Diagon Alley that needed to be taken care of. So Hermione picked up a book while she waited for Harry and Lucius to return and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. A man that had gone against everything she stood and lived for will be living in the same house with her until Harry could fix it.

Another ten minutes later and she sighed, tossing her book on the coffee table carefully. "I guess I should have dinner prepared." No sooner she said that Kreacher popped into the room.

"Filthy witch said dinner?" Less venom was spilled from his lips which made Hermione a bit happy.

"Yes, we are having someone else living with us starting tonight, Lucius Malfoy." The elf's eyes grew large. "And we should be having Draco Malfoy too soon. There are rooms Harry and I painted that will be theirs, I'm not sure which they will take but you get the idea. Is there enough dinner for three?"

The elf's old head bounced up and down like a bobble head. "Yes! Yes, I will make sure Master Malfoy will be eating plenty tonight." Before Hermione could say anything else Kreacher left with a silent pop, leaving her once again alone. Her big, brown eyes glanced at the clock before throwing herself across the couch, her legs hanging off the armrest while she had her left hand behind her head and her right falling limp to the ground.

Minutes went by before the sounding of the fireplace went off. Hermione tossed her head to look and see Harry walk through before Lucius came out right behind. His long hair was clumped together with dirt and grime, his face a little hollow but still looked the ever imposing aristocrat. "Hey, Hermione." Harry smiled tiredly.

"Harry, Lucius. Welcome, what took so long?" Hermione jumped out of her seat, not missing the fact that Lucius had his sharp eyes trained on her as soon as he walked through the fireplace.

Harry rubbed his head before removing his outer robes. "You won't believe who helped iron out the details of the bond." Hermione raised a brow and cocked her hip to the side, silver eyes following closely. "Bill, of all people."

"Bill?" Her jaw almost dropped. "I thought he was in France with Fleur and their daughters Victoire and Dominique?"

Harry chuckled. "He was, they're doing good but the Ministry wanted Bill to help with the final signings of the bonds."

"Why?"

"Because they wanted to make sure that these bindings wouldn't be broken so easily, so they hired Bill to go through and fix all the little nicks and cracks he could possibly find. He's getting paid pretty good and it's only for a few days all together." Harry shrugged and turned to Lucius. "We have two rooms set up and personally arranged. We can pick one after dinner and talk about the rest in the morning if you like?"

Lucius, only now have torn his eyes from Hermione, faced Harry. "Sounds good to me, Master."

Both Hermione and Harry cringed. "Do you really have to call me that?"

Lucius shrugged. "The bond is pushing me to."

Harry groaned, hating that he had to do this. "Lucius, for now on, I want you to call me and Hermione by our names."

Lucius managed a small smirk. "If you so wish it, Harry." Harry rolled his green eyes and led them all towards the kitchen.

Hermione found herself smiling before she blinked and jogged to the blond man. "Lucius wait," he stopped instantly, "Draco wanted me to give you a message." His eyes were solely trained on her. "He said he's fine and you didn't need to worry. I also placed another heating charm on the cage before I left."

The taller man stared down at the woman before taking in a deep breath. "You have my many thanks, Hermione."

She smiled and began walking again. "Don't worry. And knowing Harry, he'll be going to visit him either tonight or tomorrow as well."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Harry leaned against the doorway of the first room they tried out. The image of the forest still looked perfect and the stag hadn't moved from it's spot and the room had a smell of fresh cut grass. Lucius gazed around, surprise painting his face.

"You painted this?" Harry nodded. "I'm impressed at your imagination, Harry. Even though the magical brush and paint is suppose to create what you imagined it's still hard to see that much detail."

Harry smiled, happy at the complement. "Thank you. So? What do you think?"

Lucius turned his head to Harry and Hermione. "It's beautiful but I think my son would prefer this room. May I see the other?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, Hermione painted this one." They walked together and enjoyed the peace that settled in the air. Once Lucius looked through the other room, Harry and Hermione could tell he was set on it.

"Hermione? You did this?"

She nodded. "Yep, took me a little bit longer than Harry. But I'm proud of it." Lucius moved to sit on the bed and turned to stare at the mountain lion on the wall next to him, a smell of running water and wild flowers lightly filling the room.

"It's beautiful. I will take this one then." Harry smiled and headed towards the door.

"Great, I need to send out some letters. Do you think you can show him the rest of the house, Hermione?"

"No problem, Harry." He smiled and hugged her before heading for his study. Hermione turned back to Lucius and walked through the room before opening one of the doors. "The door by your bed is the closet. The one across the room is linked to Harry's bedroom. And this door is the bathroom. I figured you would want to take a shower or bath first, then I can show you around if you like?"

He chuckled. "That's very kind of you. I'll only be a moment." While Lucius made his way to the bathroom Hermione turned and settled herself on the chair by the window and gazed up at the brightly shinning stars. Her thoughts drifted over how much had changed within a few years, even before the defeat of Voldemort. It hurt to see so many people giving their lives that day and she was forever grateful how many people did manage to get out alive.

But whatever happened to Professor Snape?

Harry had told her what happened at the shack and when they went to investigate it together there was no trace of the dark-haired man. Hermione could tell that there was hope that he survived and fled, she'd be kidding herself if she didn't hope as well. Maybe Lucius or Draco would know.

Lucius had emerged from the bathroom with wet hair tied back and wearing the robe that was left for him, by the house elf he suspected. He stopped in his track when he caught sight of Hermione looking through the window. Her big, brown eyes almost glistening from the nearly full moon outside. His breath was caught in his throat, he remembered when Narcissa would do that during the winters since the night was longer. She loved the stars, and not just because it was a Black thing.

Before he got caught staring Lucius cleared his throat. Hermione turned her attention to him and smiled. "Better?" He nodded. "Wonderful. Not much has changed around the house but Harry still wants to make some changes to it. I'll show you the first two floor tonight since it's getting late."

* * *

Harry signed his final letter to Bill Weasley and sighed. He leaned back into his seat and stretched his hands up and behind his head. The auction didn't go as easy as he had hoped but still considered the night a success. To be honest, most of his plans throughout his years in Hogwarts never went this smoothly so far. Harry chuckled to himself and got out of his seat before heading towards his bedroom. He changed his clothing into something more comfortable and grabbed his father's cloak, his eyes glancing at the wand beside his bed.

For the last few nights Harry had experience the strangest of dreams. Every single one had the same red-eyed man who was overly obsessed with him. He felt as if the dreams should mean something but unfortunately for Harry he failed miserably at Divination so he didn't know where to start.

Against his better judgement, Harry reached over and picked up the wand, instantly a feeling of great power washed over him like a great wave of the ocean and then it was gone. "What the hell was that?" Even though Harry should hate the power and want nothing to do with it he couldn't help but feel pleasure for it and slipped the wand into his robes pocket.

He slipped out of his room and headed back for his study when he ran into Hermione and Lucius. "Harry, heading out to check on the dragon?"

He smiled. "Yeah, oh! I want to grab something else first." Harry made a beeline from the kitchen and grabbed the biggest apple there before heading back the way he came. "I'm heading out, won't be gone for too long!"

Hermione giggled as Harry ran past her while Lucius raised a eyebrow. "He's such a thoughtful person." Lucius blinked and so Hermione elaborated. "The apple is for Draco." Lucius smiled.

"That is quite thoughtful of him."

* * *

"You know I can't keep doing this for you Harry. I'm going to get caught." Shacklebolt half complained.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked passed him where he knew the door was. "Then just hand me the key instead of coming along."

Shacklebolt grumbled before moving to unlock the door for Harry. "Remember, a few minutes is all I really can give you."

"I know," He paused just as he opened the door. "Thank you Shacklebolt. I really appreciate it." The older man shared a smile with the hidden man beside him before watching the hallway and Harry slipped in. Harry quickly ran to the far corner, his hand tightly holding the apple and the other holding the cloak around his body. It took no time at all to find Draco this time. "Draco." He quietly called out.

"Harry?" Draco blinked his tired eyes before locking them with the man below him. "What are you doing here? Hermione has already been here today."

Harry smiled before showing him the large apple. He levitated it up to the cage for Draco to grab. "I wanted to make sure you really were okay for my own eyes. And I figured you were probably hungry."

Draco smiled and grab the apple before pulling it to his chest. "Thank you Harry. How is my father?"

"He ate about half of his dinner and took a shower." Harry pointed to the apple. "Eat, Merlin knows you need it."

Draco blinked before taking a bite and hummed happily. "It's delicious, thank you Harry." Harry visibly relaxed, knowing that the small boy had some food in him. Harry stood there and watched Draco eat the whole apple until only a thin core and steam remained. Harry banished it and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can only be here for a little bit longer." He trailed off, hating that he had to leave.

Draco leaned against the cage and gave Harry a warm smile. "You have already done much more than I could've wished for." Draco leaned his head on his arms and brought his knees up. "You don't need to worry so much about me."

Harry stared hard at him before giving a small nod. "Alright, Shacklebolt is a little annoyed that I keep coming here so this is probably the last time I come here until you are going up for auction."

Draco frowned but quickly wiped it from his face. "That's okay." Harry felt his heart clench at the sight and reached his arm up towards him. Draco blinked before getting down as low as he could and dropped his arm. Their fingers touched and Harry instantly held on as long and as much as he could.

"I will see you soon, Draco." The blond smiled before pulling his arm back first and turning his back towards him. Harry swallowed hard and swiftly turned around, not quite understanding why he had the unbearable urge to just rip Draco from the cage and take him home where he would be safe. Harry barely acknowledged Shacklebolt and headed straight home. Half an hour later and Harry way lying in bed with his eyes staring blandly at the ceiling.

"Harry?" Hermione called out from the door.

"I'm decent." Hermione chuckled and walked in.

"That's charming." She froze when she saw the state her brother was in. "Harry? What's wrong?"

She sat next to him and held his hand. Harry took a deep breath before licking his lips and spoke softly. "I was barely able to hold his hand." That's all he said but Hermione had a very good idea what he was saying.

"Does your heart hurt?" Green eyes grew wide and snapped over to her while she giggled. "Harry, my heart felt like it was tearing apart every time Ron would look at another girl and talk about how beautiful she was. Do you feel like you want to lock him away in the highest tower so he would be all to yourself?"

Harry sat up and raised a finger to her. "When did you learn Legilimency?" Hermione outright laughed while Harry huffed. "Why the hell am I feeling this now? I've known Draco as long as I've known I was a wizard."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it's because it's because you're seeing a different side of him. We are so use to seeing him as a arrogant child who was spoiled. But there is more to him that we are now seeing."

"I didn't even know I was attracted to men!" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"George and Fred, that boy from Ravenclaw, and I'm pretty sure you had a thing for Draco but just didn't realize it." Harry stared at her with wide eyes and she only sighed. "There's nothing wrong with it. But for now go to sleep, tomorrow we need to talk to Lucius." Harry groaned but nodded. Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek before leaving his room. Harry stretched, got dressed and went to bed, prepared to encounter the strange dreams once more.

* * *

 **OMG! That was fast! Anyway, thanks for your comments and I know you are worried about some of the rules or that the pairings won't match up but please trust me, there is a method to my madness. Tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can again. Until Next time!~**


End file.
